La réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: Un évènement important mais tout à la fois dramatique a bouleversé le monde sorcier et la vie de Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lisez et vous verrez! HarryHerm! (Fic triste) CHAPITRE 14: Choix UPLOAD
1. Le début du cauchemar

Note de l'auteur : Bon c'est ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgents !!lol 

Elle est un peu romantique dans ce premier chapitre mais ça va très vite tourner en drama (en fait j'adore les fics drama !) L'histoire est sous le point de vue d'Hermione. J'espère que vous aimerez !!

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K (enfin comme si on le savait pas !lol)

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 1 : Le début du cauchemar 

_Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Harry et moi sortions ensemble depuis deux ans. C'était le début de notre dernière année à Poudlard…_

***************************************************************************

Nous nous promenions ensemble dans le parc, sa main posée sur mon épaule, insouciants des problèmes extérieurs. Nous ne nous préoccupions que de notre joie. Un léger vent doux soufflait caressant mon visage. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lac, et il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le banc.  

-Dis Mione, à la fin de cette année…heu…enfin…heu…

Il commença à rougir comme une tomate, ses yeux émeraudes ne savaient pas où se poser. Je pensais savoir ce qu'il allait dire et j'espérais de tout cœur que mes pensées étaient justes. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais peur d'espérer, peur d'être déçue…

-Oui ? dis-je doucement.

-Eh bien…

Et puis, il se lança enfin, le visage décidé.

-Voudrais-tu qu'on vive ensemble ?

J'avais l'impression qu'il aurait préféré s'enfuir et se cacher, mais moi je sentis un bonheur m'envahir. Mon rêve allait se réaliser ! Mes yeux étaient écarquillés à cause de la surprise. Il voulut s'excuser quand je l'interrompis presque en criant :

-Mais bien sûr ! 

J'avais sauté dans ses bras.

-Tu…Tu veux bien ?

Puis il sourit et me déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue. Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais il en avait été décidé autrement. Un vent glacial commença à souffler, me faisant frissonner. Que se passait-il donc ? Il y a à peine quelques instants nous étions si heureux, mais maintenant…Harry s'était lui aussi raidi soudainement, les sourcils froncés. J'avais un très mauvais pressntiment…Même si je ne croyais pas en la divination, j'écoutais toujours mon instinct. Mais là, c'était différent…Je ne voulais pas croire que quelque chose pouvait se passer…Peut-être que je fuyais tout simplement la réalité…

Tout à coup, il y eut des explosions provenant du château. Des cris déchirants le ciel…du sang…

-Des Mangemorts ?! Mince, comment ont-ils pu entrer ?! Vite Hermione, va te mettre à l'abri !

Malgré ma peur, je savais que vu sa puissance il ne risquait rien face aux Mangemorts. Je lui dit d'une faible voix:

-Ne prends pas de risque, je ne tiens pas à être seule…

Il me regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient d'un vert étincelant. Puis, il fit apparaître quelque chose dans sa main. C'était deux magnifiques collier identiques avec un anneau comme pendentif.

-Ces anneaux seront nos futures alliances…Chacun va en garder une, comme ça on sera toujours reliés par un lien …

Je lui souris. « Il m'étonnera toujours…toujours calme et rassurant. » Je passai la chaîne autour de mon cou pendant qu'il faisait de même.

-A plus tard ! cria t-il.

Et il partit en courant en direction du château.

Quant à moi, il fallait vite que je trouve une cachette. Je courus vers la cabane de Hagrid, au moins je serais sûrement en sécurité là bas…

_« Tout ira bien…Ne t'inquiète pas. »_

** _Pendant ce temps au château :_**

Harry arriva haletant à la grande salle, de la sueur coulant sur son front.

-Dumbledore ! Laissez moi vous aidez ! 

-Harry ! Que fais-tu là ?!

C'était Sirius. Il était en train d'exterminer les Mangemorts qui arrivaient.

-Sirius ! Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis assez puissant pour me défendre ! 

Il ne répondit pas. Mais Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. 

-Professeur ! Comment ont-ils réussi à pénétrer dans le château ?! demanda t-il.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. 

-Je l'ignore…Il doit y avoir un traître parmi nous. Même si cette idée ne m'enchante guère…Où sont Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ?

-Hermione est en sécurité et Ron je l'ai rencontré en chemin, je lui ai dit d'aller la protéger.

-D'accord…

-Bon fini la discussion, au travail !

Les Mangemorts étaient certes nombreux, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à Harry et Dumbledore. Ils commençaient à reculer. L'attaque était presque terminée. L'issue de la bataille était certaine. Quand soudain, Harry vit une lumière éblouissante apparaître. Il étendit une voix glaciale s'élever, une voix qu'il connaissait trop… 

-Potter…Ton heure est venue…

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Sincèrement j'aime pas trop ce chapitre…

Je dois continuer ?

SVP dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!!

Comments please !!!!!!


	2. La trahison

Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite !! J'espère que je vous ai pas fais trop attendre ! 

                             J'ai fait plein de modification à ce chapitre alors ça m'a pris du temps…                           

                             J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

**Remerciements :**

Cho Chang: Merci !! Ca me fait très plaisir !

Trunks-01 : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre !

Mystick :J'essaierai d'être originale mais ce chapitre ne l'est pas trop, désolée…Plus tard ça va changer !Et merci de m'avoir dit comment faire pour accepter les anonymes !

Molianne :Moi aussi j'aime bien les fics Harry/Hermione ! Beaucoup plus que celle Harry/Ginny !

Siruis-7 : Tu vas voir plus tard si Harry va mourir ! lol

Fany : J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre !

Perfect-Review : 8,7/10 !! Super !! Vraiment tu me flattes! Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir  autant !

**Disclaimer _:_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à J.K .(sauf l'idée de ma fic !lol)

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : La trahison 

_« Ce que je croyais être des pressentiments ne l'étaient pas…_

Ce que je redoutais le plus allait se produire… » 

***************************************************************************

Retour dans la cabane d'Hagrid : 

Des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps. J'observais l'anneau que Harry m'avait donné. Il était glacial…Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Une peur m'envahit…

« Peur ? Mais de quoi ? »pensais-je. 

Je le savais…C'était évident ! Mais je refusais d'y penser…

-HARRY !!

Je criais son nom, espérant qu'il apparaîtrait près de moi…Qu'il soit en sécurité…

Je sortis de la cabane en courant.

Il fallait que je le voie.

J'allais arriver à la grande salle quand je me heurtais à quelqu'un.

-Ron ! Que fais-tu là ? Harry va bien ?

Il ne répondit pas. 

Ce silence me gênait…Ce n'était pas normal…

Mais…rien n'étais normal aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'as entendue ?

-Oui, bien sûr…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

On aurait dit qu'il était devenu fou.

_« QUE se passe t-il donc ici ? ! »_

Pff…Ce jour-là, j'étais vraiment douée pour me poser des questions stupides…

Je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Je lui dis d'une voix contrôlée :

-Ecoute-moi Ron ! Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi tu joues mais Harry est en danger !

Il répondit calmement :

-Je sais…

-Tu _sais_ ? Qu'est ce que _tu _sais au juste ?!

Cette fois ci, il n'y eut aucune retenue dans ma voix. 

Il commença à rire, un rire froid, plein de haine…

J'étais en colère. 

Il se moquait vraiment de moi !

Mais…si seulement ç'avait  été une plaisanterie…

Puis, il me répondit enfin sur ce ton glacial que je ne lui reconnaissais pas :

-Voyons Hermione… _Qu'est ce que je sais,_ dis-tu ? Sûrement plus que toi ma chère…

J'étais surprise de la manière dont il parlait. Il n'était pas comme ça…

Il continua :

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, on m'a chargé de te capturer…et…quant à Harry se serait un miracle qu'il soit encore en un morceau.

Je fus littéralement assommée par ses paroles.

Je me croyais en plein cauchemar…Ce que j'avais redouté était réel…

-Non…NON !!! Tu…Tu mens ! Es…Espèce de traître ! Je…NOUS te faisions confiance !! 

Il éclata d'un rire dément. Comme si ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ces paroles !

Si j'avais eu la force ou même le courage je l'aurais tué sur-le-champ…

Dommage…Parce que maintenant j'en aurais été tout à fait capable. J'aurais dû plus m'entraîner.

Il dit enfin :

-Bon…Désolé Hermione mais…STUPEFIX !

Puis plus rien…Le silence total…

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Ce chapitre est un peu court, désolée ! J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !!

Est-ce qu'il vous a plu ?

Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ?

Reviews please !!

A bientôt !


	3. Fautil croire son pire ennemi?

**Note de l'auteur :** La suite ! Enfin ! J'ai été un peu lente… En fait, Hermione n'est pas présente dans ce chapitre…Je sais que normalement toute l'histoire est sous son point de vue mais cette partie est importante quand même. Donc elle sait ce qui c'était passé, on lui a raconté !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Remerciements :**

****

Mystick : Tu veux étriper Ron ? lol . Tu verras bien si il est sous l'impero mais pas dans ce chapitre !

hermione359 : Désolée, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite que tu sauras ce qui c'est passé !

Molianne : Ca me fais super plaisir que tu aimes !! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Cho Chang : Merci !!! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !! Pour Ron et bien…tu verras !(mais pas dans ce chapitre, je pense dans environ deux ou trois chapitre…)

Contente que tu aimes les petites intros, mais elles me donnent de la peine !! Dès fois je sais pas trop quoi mettre !lol

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K sauf l'histoire de la fic.

                            ***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : Faut-il croire son pire ennemi ?**

_« Il a fallu que je sois inconsciente…_

_Je ne pouvais rien faire…_

_J'étais si impuissante !_

Ce n'est que plus tard que l'on m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé… 

_Comment Harry est venu et… »_

***************************************************************************

_Retour à la grande salle :_

Harry se retourna en sursaut. Son visage exprimait non pas de la crainte mais une profonde colère contenue depuis longtemps.

Celui qui avait causé tant de malheurs dans ce monde…la mort de Cédric…celle de ses parents…Cet assassin…Il était là, debout devant lui arborant un sourire démoniaque.

Il lui dit d'un ton sarcastique :

-Potter, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir !

-Qui serait heureux de voir un monstre pareil ! répliqua Harry.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Allons, allons…Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? Il faut être poli devant plus puissant que sois !

Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à prouver le contraire mais Voldemort fit un signe de main pour l'arrêter et étira un rictus.

-A ta place je me tiendrais tranquille Potter ! Je tiens entre mes mains la vie de deux personnes très chères à tes yeux. 

Harry fut frappé de stupeur. La panique commençait à l'envahir. 

-N…Non…Hermione…Ron…Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait espèce…

Harry cherchait ce qui pourrait le plus blesser Voldemort. Puis il finit par :

-…Tom Jedusor !!

Le visage de son ennemi se contracta. Mais il ne dit rien, il essaya de garder son sang froid. Cependant ses yeux parlaient à sa place.

-Réponds-moi !! Que leur as-tu fait ?!

Cette fois, Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Si tu veux le savoir, suis-moi…J'oubliais ! Les protections ici ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ou c'est moi qui suis devenu puissant ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur. A présent, c'est un jeu d'enfant de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Dumbledore vous me décevez…

Le directeur ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer intensément avec un mélange de haine et de surprise. En effet, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Voldemort réussirait à pénétrer dans Poudlard. Il avait été trop confiant. D'une certaine manière c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là…

Harry, lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'était sûrement un piège…

Mais s'il détenait réellement ses amis…

Il n'oserait jamais mettre leur vie en danger…

Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner…

Il était obligé de le suivre…

Il n'était pas difficile de remarqué que Harry était en proie à un dilemme.

-Eh oui Potter ! Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir d'amis ! L'amitié ne sert à rien…Ce n'est qu'une faiblesse des hommes…Heureusement, je l'ai appris bien assez tôt ! La solitude et le pouvoir sont bien plus utiles !

-As-tu fini de me donner des conseils stupides !s'exclama Harry. De plus, même si tu le voulais personne ne souhaiterait être ton ami !

Pourtant au plus profond de lui-même Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en un sens il avait raison…

Tout le monde observait la scène en tant que spectateur sans oser intervenir.

Il lui dit enfin :

-D'accord…Je te suis.

Sirius et Dumbledore furent frappés par la stupidité et la naïveté, ou plutôt l'audace, dont Harry faisait preuve.

-Harry ! C'est un piège !! Il veut juste être seul avec toi !

La colère monta en lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de critiquer ses actions. Il était devenu particulièrement susceptible avec tous ses évènements.

-Je ne suis pas idiot !! répondit-il d'un ton froid. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut et ce que je fais ! J'ai encore toute ma tête ! Et puis je n'ai pas le choix…

Il se retourna face à Voldemort.

-Allons-y.

Il sourit de satisfaction puis dit :

-Très bien.

Et ils transplanèrent…

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Reviews plz !!!


	4. A la recherche de Harry

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est très court…désolée, je me rattraperais dans                       prochain ! 

**Remerciements :**

****

Molianne : Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que c'est toujours aussi bien !!

Mystick :Je suis allée relativement vite donc je crois que je suis pas trop méchante !! lol

Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !!

HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs: Merci pour tes compliments !! Désolée c'est pas dans ce chapitre             que tu vas avoir la suite avec Voldemort…C'est pour le prochain !

Cho Chang :Merci !! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes !! Tu es fan de Voldi ? lol

Continue tes fics !! Je les adore !

Isabelle : Voici la suite !! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! Et merci beaucoup !

Malissandre : Ca fait plaisir à entendre !! Quant à Ron…*sourire énigmatique*Imperium…Pas Imperium…Ben tu verras ça bientôt ! Et je crois qu'il y aura environ 10-12 chapitres…Mais je sais pas vraiment encore…On verra !

****

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à  J.K. La fic par contre est à moi !

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 4 : A la recherche de Harry 

« Tout le monde était inquiet…

Mais…moi, cette inquiétude dépassait l'imagination…

_Pourquoi_…

POURQUOI tout ce déroule t-il ainsi ?

Ron… »

***************************************************************************

Ron regardait Hermione d'un air satisfait…Il avait accompli sa tâche…C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

-Bon…J'ai assez perdu de temps, _Mobilicorpus !_ __

Le corps d'Hermione se mit à flotter dans l'air. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieus, quelqu'un apparut devant lui essoufflé. 

-WEASLEY ! Que faites-vous là ?! Pourquoi Miss Granger est inconsciente ?

C'était son professeur de Métamorphose. McGonagall était bouleversée, apparemment elle était sur le point de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prêter main forte à Dumbledore. Les autres professeurs avaient été chargés de protéger les étudiants dans leur dortoir. 

Ron la fixa dans les yeux puis lui dit d'un ton glacial :

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard et à subir son courroux.

Avant même que McGonagall réalisât ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle fut frappée de plein fouet par le sortilège Doloris. Elle criait de douleur, se tortillant à terre. A ses yeux, il était quasiment impossible qu'un simple élève réussisse à lancer un sort aussi puissant pour qu'il puisse la paralyser. Elle arriva juste à prononcer ces quelques mots :

-W…Weasley ?! C…Comment…

Puis elle s'évanouit. Ron jeta un dernier regard à son professeur, fit un sourire sadique, puis disparut…

***

-Dumbledore, demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet, croyez vous que nous avons bien fait de le laisser partir ?

Le directeur le regarda. Ses yeux étaient las et fatigués. Il pensait qu'il n'était peut-être plus capable de protéger son école. Il lui répondit d'une voix faible :

-Que pouvions-nous ? Harry ne nous aurait pas écouté. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, lorsqu'il s'agit de ses amis, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

Sirius hocha la tête. Il avait raison, Harry avait toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté et d'un courage irréprochable. Et justement à cause de ses qualités, il finira par être tué.

Il dit enfin :

-Ahh ! C'est rageant ! Il est évident que Voldemort voulait être seul avec lui. Il sait très bien que contre Harry et vous il n'a aucune chance.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore.

-Merci pour le compliment, Sirius. Pourtant je crois que je ne suis plus vraiment à la hauteur…Mais tu as probablement raison…Voldemort ne veut pas prendre de risques.

-Oui…Il faut retrouver Harry, dit-il d'un ton décidé. Pouvons nous le localiser ?

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit :

-Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps…Il faut nous dépêcher. 

-Allons aider Harry !

Puis il sortit en hâte de la Grande Salle.

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées…Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à son filleul…

Ils coururent le long du couloir quand ils aperçurent un corps inerte.

-Minerva !

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Bon, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre…Hermione est toujours inconsciente et ça fait pas avancer l'histoire ! 

Je trouve qu'il y a pas assez d'action…

Mais il était quand même nécessaire.

Dans le prochain ça va changer ! Promis !!

Comments please !!


	5. La décision

Note de l'auteur : Voilà ! Ce nouveau chapitre est plus long ! Que va t-il se passé ? Rencontre Ron/Harry/Hermione !! Je vous laisse lire!! 

**Note aux reviewers :**

Cho Chang : Merci doublement !!! D'abord d'aimer ma fic et de me mettre dans tes histoires favorites !!! Ca me fait super plaisir !!

Thunder Light : Merci ! T'inquiète tout le monde est conscient dans ce chapitre!!

Hermione359 :Merci beaucoup !! La confrontation est dans deux chapitre ! 

HaRrY-pOtTeR FrAnCaIs: Merci! Ca m'encourage!

Molianne: Merci beaucoup!! Contente que tu aimes ma fic !

Isabelle : Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire !!

Winky : Voilà ce chapitre est plus long ! Mais je crois que ce sera le plus long… On verra ! J'aime pas trop écrire de longs chapitres… En tout cas, merci !

**Disclaimer : **Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à JK.

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 5 : La décision 

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tout ceci n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar…

J'espère un jour me réveiller, mais…

Je sais très bien que la vérité est devant moi…

Je ne VEUX pas y croire !!

_La réalité n'est pas toujours ce que l'on désire…_ »

***************************************************************************

_« J'ai froid…_

_Où suis-je ?_

_ Que se passe t-il ? »_

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, tout était sombre autour de moi. J'étais ligotée, je ne pouvais pas bouger. 

Je me trouvais dans une cave, probablement le repère de Voldemort…

Ron se tenait devant moi. 

Ma mémoire se raviva. Je me souvenais de tout…

L'attaque…

Harry…

Et…

Ron…

_Ron mangemort_…du côté du pire ennemi de son meilleur ami…

J'observait l'anneau de Harry. Il viendrait…J'en était sûre…

Mais…Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

A présent je connais la réponse…

-RON ! criais-je. Dis-moi que je rêve ! Que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne voulait pas pleurer…Ne pas montrer cette faiblesse…Ne pas montrer combien je souffrais…

-Tais-toi ! répondit-il froidement.

Il leva la tête au ciel puis dit :

-Ils arrivent !

Je me retournais brusquement. Il y eut un éclat de lumière et ils apparurent.

Celui que j'aime, mon bien aimé…

Et son pire ennemi…

Harry était là avec Voldemort. Il avait un air extrêmement inquiet, c'était toujours le cas quand il s'agissait de ses amis. Par contre son adversaire arborait un sourire machiavélique en nous voyant. Je connaissait la raison de cette joie… C'était à cause de…Ron.

-Hermione ! Ron ! cria t-il. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? Qui t-a ligotée ?

Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

_« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne les surveillent ? Ils sont seuls…_

Ron est libre de ses mouvement. Il aurait très bien pu aider Hermione et s'enfuir ! » 

Il ne comprenait pas…

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ?

Je suis ici  parce que ton meilleur ami t'a trahi ? 

C'était complètement absurde ! Je n'étais pas capable de dire une chose pareil ! Même moi je n'y croyais pas…

Voldemort continuait de sourire. Il fit signe à Ron de s'approcher.

-Es-tu stupide ? dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Ron ne viendra jamais à toi ! Il n'est pas bête ! Il sait que tu pourrais le tuer !

-Tu crois tellement le connaître, Potter ? Pourtant c'est LUI qui pourrais TE tuer !

Harry ne vit pas où il voulait en venir mais il comprit bien assez vite…

Ron s'avança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda son ami puis Voldemort. Il s'inclina et dit :

-Bienvenue Maître. J'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé…Hermione Granger est ici.

-C'est bien Ron. Tu es un bon serviteur, tu seras récompensé.

-Merci maître.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, son véritable premier ami, Ron Weasley, allié à Voldemort ? Il pensait qu'il devenait fou. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette vérité. Il était en état de choc.

-Ce n'est pas… possible…, dit-il lentement. C'est un cauchemar !!

_« Oui,  c'est ça…_ pensais-je. _Il a raison… Tout va bien se terminer… » _

-Eh non Potter ! Malheureusement pour toi !

« Il a raison…C'est trop réel pour un simple mauvais rêve…Je dois me résigner…Tout ceci est vrai…C'est la réalité… » 

-Pourquoi…POURQUOI RON ?! cria Harry. Réponds-moi ! Je veux savoir ! 

Ron le fixa dans les yeux. On pouvait y lire de la démence, de le haine mais aussi une satisfaction…

-C'est bien simple…J'en avais tout simplement assez d'être si faible, si impuissant…Mais par dessus tout…

Sa voix se teinta de colère.

-Assez de devoir te supporter toi et tes fans, de toujours rester dans ton ombre !

-Et tu crois qu'être avec Voldemort va arranger les choses !Tu ne fais que les empirer ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que son petit _chien-chien_ !

Ron semblait sur le point d'éclater de rage. 

-Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi !Au moins j'ai le pouvoir !

Harry reprit son calme. Il détestait se disputer avec son ami. Même s'il ne l'étais déjà plus… Lui, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier…

Il dit doucement :

-Alors…C'est ta décision finale ?

Ron ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit sans hésitations :

-Oui.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. J'éclatais en sanglot, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps…de tristesse mais aussi de fureur.

Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il a dit je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, au plus profond de moi, que Ron ne ferais jamais une chose pareille…  Cela ne lui ressemblait pas…

Harry lui, ne laissait rien paraître. Mais je savais qu'il étais dans un état similaire, voir pire,  que le mien.

On avait tout deux le cœur déchiré.

Il dit simplement, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-…Très bien…

Puis il ferma ses yeux espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Voldemort avait assister à la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir Potter, dit-il, à quel point cela me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était trop blessé dans son cœur et dans son âme pour rétorquer.

-Tu ne dit rien ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Je t'avais prévenu Potter ! Les amis, l'amour, tout ! Tout n'est qu'éphémère ! Pourquoi s'encombrer de ses sentiments inutiles ? Tu devrais suivre mon conseil Harry…Si toute fois tu en as l'occasion !

Le jeune homme se retourna face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, le regard figé et dit :

- Finissons-en.

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

J'aime bien ce chapitre !! 

Et vous ?

Bientôt combat Harry/Voldemort !!

Reviews please !!!!


	6. FlashBack et découverte

Note de l'auteur : Voici la suite !! J'ai mis du temps ! Il m'a vraiment posé des problèmes et en plus avec la rentrée… Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Bonne lecture ! 

**Remerciements : **

****

Molianne : Merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

Mystick : J'ai pas mis trop de temps ? Désolée. Mais voici le nouveau chapitre !

Isabelle : Contente que tu aimes ! Et pour Ron rien n'est encore fixé…

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup !! Moi aussi c'est mon chapitre préféré ! 

Malissandre : Merci !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !! Et pour la phrase d'Hermione c'est parce que je le pense et aussi parce qu'elle est importante…Tu te mets à genoux et je mets le chapitre demain ! lol lol 

bayram : Mais c'est bien d'arrêter au moment tragique ! lol Merci !

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 6 : Flash-back et découverte 

« Amis…

Ennemis…

Amour…

Haine…

Tous ses sentiments sont si proches…»

***************************************************************************

-Minerva !

McGonagall était inconsciente. Dumbledore la prit et lui murmura une formule afin qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux  et aperçut la silhouette du directeur.

-Albus ! s'écria t-elle.

Son visage exprimait la panique. 

Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

-Calmez-vous…Racontez nous ce qui vous est arrivé.

McGonagall l'observa intensément puis posa son regard sur Sirius. Bien sûr, elle était au courant que celui-ci était innocent. Lors de l'année précédente Dumbledore lui avait révélé la vérité au sujet de la mort de James et Lily.

****Flash-back****

-Harry ! s'exaspéra Ron. Ne soit pas si stressé !

-Je ne suis PAS _stressé _! dit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard perçant. C'est juste que je suis _un peu_ inquiet pour Sirius !

_-« Un peu »_ ? dit Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Tu veux plutôt dire beaucoup !

-C'est toujours pareil ! Tu te montres impulsif (et immature) dès qu'il t'annonces quelque chose qui ne te plais pas !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Tous connaissaient son caractère. Harry le prit très mal et leur lança des éclairs avec ses yeux. 

-Ah Harry ! parvint à dire Ron entre deux rires. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te faire autant de soucis !

-COMMENT !!cria t-il. TU ME DIS DE RESTER CALME ALORS QUE SIRIUS M'ECRIT ET ME DIT QU'IL A FAILLIT SE FAIRE ARRETER ET QU'IL VIENT A POUDLARD ???!!! ET TU VEUX QUE JE GARDE MON SANG-FROID ?!

Il faisait l'effet d'une beuglante. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa tirade Ron le prit par les épaules et le secoua pour le raisonner.

-Harry ! marmonna Hermione. Ne cris pas comme ça! Et si on nous entendait ?

Il prit une grande respiration et se calma.

-Tu as raison. Je risque d'attirer encore plus d'ennuis à…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux avec une expression de surprise et fit signe à ses amis de se retourner.

-Pr…Professeur McGonagall… bégayèrent ils en essayant en vain de sourire.

Elle était choquée…Apparemment elle avait entendu leur conversation.

-Heu…Professeur…On…On s'entraînait à une scène de théâtre… dit Ron d'un ton mal assuré.

Les deux autres le regardèrent ébahis. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver une excuse moins stupide ? Il aurait dû les laisser parler. A présent c'était sûr McGonagall ne les écouterait jamais.

-Dans le bureau du directeur, tout de suite, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !!

Le trio se résigna. Après tout Dumbledore connaissait la vérité…

Le directeur fut surpris de leur soudaine entrée. De plus, Minerva, qui contrôlait habituellement assez bien ses émotions, avait l'air très en colère.

Il les fixa un instant puis dit doucement :

-Bien…Que nous vaut cette visite ?

McGonagall était sur le point d'éclater. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid.

-Dumbledore ! cria t-elle. Ces enfants correspondent avec ce traître, Sirius Black !

Harry lui lança un regard provoquant.

-N'insultez plus jamais mon parrain !! dit-il en détachant bien ses mots.

McGonagall ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Potter ! Savez-vous au moins qu'il est responsable de la mort de vos parents ? Qu'il les a trahis ?

-Je vous ai dit de ne plus l'insultez devant moi ! De plus, à tord ! Vous ne connaissez même pas la vérité !

-La vérité ? Quelle vérité ? dit-elle d'un ton sceptique.

-Calmez vous, tous les deux, intervint Dumbledore. Minerva…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un gros chien noir entra dans la pièce. Il observa les occupants et senti qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. 

McGonagall était stupéfaite. Comment un chien pourrait ouvrir une porte, avec qui plus est un mot de passe ? Et puis, il était différent des autres. On aurait dit qu'il avait des sentiments, et qu'il comprenait tout.

-Bien, déclara Dumbledore. Vous tombez à pic, Sirius. 

Le professeur reporta son regard sur le directeur avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Ce chien ? Sirius black ? A Poudlard ?

C'est comme si on lui annonçait que Lily et James étaient vivants. 

-Dum…, commença t-elle.

-Sirius, si vous le voulez bien, reprenez votre forme normale.

L'animal le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Il fut surprit par ses paroles, mais il lui faisait confiance. Peu à peu, le chien se transforma en un homme. 

-Sirius Black !! cria McGonagall.

-Maintenant, coupa Dumbledore, je vais pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'est véritablement passé à la mort de James et Lily, avec ton aide Sirius.

Celui-ci acquiesça. 

Ils lui racontèrent tout. Harry, lui revivait sa troisième année.

Quand ils arrivèrent à ce rat, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un excès de haine. Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Sirius et Rémus le tuer ?

-Pettigrow ? Peter Pettigrow ? s'exclama McGonagall. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer cela…

-Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! dit Sirius en grimaçant. Vous aviez pourtant bien cru que j'avais trahi James !

-Je…je suis désolée…

Un silence gêné se plaça.

-Mais…, reprit-il avec une nuance de culpabilité, peut-être que vous avez raison…si je ne lui avais pas dit de changer de gardien…

-Ca suffit ! dit Harry en s'avançant vers son parrain. Ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de cet immonde rat puant !

Il ne retint pas ses mots et ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser pour son langage. Car c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Dumbledore ne lui fit pas de reproches. Il comprenait ses sentiments. 

-Maintenant que vous êtes au courant Minerva, je ne vois aucune raison de punir ces enfants. 

-Bien sûr.

****Fin du Flash-Back****

Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit d'une voix morne :

-Ron Weasley…Nous a trahi…

Silence. Tout le monde croyait mal entendre.

Sirius prit la parole :

-C…Comment ? Le meilleur ami de Harry ! C'est impossible !

-C'est ce que j'avais pensé…, reprit McGonagall. Mais tout est vérité. Il m'a clairement dit, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs étonnée, qu'il devait apporter Miss Granger à son maître. 

-Il faut absolument prévenir Harry ! Mais…Je crois qu'il est trop tard…

Dumbledore, lui, ne disait rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Vous êtes sûre Minerva, qu'il s'agissait réellement de Ron Weasley ?

-C'était lui, ou un frère jumeau.

-Ce traître…, grinça Sirius. Exactement comme Pettigrow…

-Sirius…Ne tirez pas de conclusion trop hâtives…Tout comme vous, il peut s'agir d'une erreur…d'un malentendu…

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi dire. Tous savait qu'il était parfaitement possible que Ron les ait trahis…

Mais il fallait être sûrs. Connaître exactement ce qui s'était passé. 

-il est temps d'aller aider Harry, déclara Dumbledore.

Tous acquiescèrent et suivirent le directeur.

Ils arrivèrent face à un grand manoir, qui semblait abandonné depuis une dizaine d'années. 

-La maison des Jedusor…, dit lentement Dumbledore. Le repaire parfait de Voldemort…Bien qu'évident à trouver pour ceux qui connaissent son passé.

Il pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, stupéfixiant les quelques Mangemorts qui se dressaient sur leur chemin. Le trio descendirent les escaliers menant au sous-sol, quand McGonagall s'arrêta.

-C'est étrange…, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de réelle protection dans la maison, mais ici le nombre de Mangemorts a augmenté…Ce qui signifie, qu'il protègent quelque chose…

-Exactement Minerva, dit Dumbledore, nous approchons de Voldemort…

Sirius restait silencieux, il était anxieux…Harry était en danger, un fois de plus…Avec son meilleur ami qui le trahi…

-Albus ! s'exclama McGonagall en désignant une porte. J'ai cru entendre des bruits provenant d'ici…

Dumbledore s'approcha prudemment, examinant la porte, et il l'ouvrit brutalement. Une dizaine de Mangemorts s'y trouvaient, mais ils furent rapidement neutralisés.

-Pourquoi une telle protection ? demanda Sirius.

-Pour le savoir, pénétrons dans la salle. _Lumos_ !

La pièce fut éclairée en un instant. C'était une sorte de cachot. Ils s'avancèrent et virent quelque chose dans la pénombre.

Dumbledore et Minerva s'approchèrent lentement sur leurs gardes, tandis que Sirius surveillait l'entrée.

McGonagall fut frappée de stupeur. Et après quelques secondes marmonna :

-Im…Impossible…

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors vous avez aimé ?

Pour ceux qui voulaient plutôt la suite avec Harry c'est au prochain chapitre !!

Combat Harry/Voldemort !!!

Reviews plz!!


	7. Le duel

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin le nouveau chapitre!!!! Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente ! Je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée…Et en plus j'avais pas mal de boulot pour l'école ! Mais bon…je me rattrape !! Ce chapitre n'est pas court je vous rassure !! C'était vraiment difficile d'écrire un duel ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal !! En fait il n'y a pas Priori incantatum disons que Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen l'année précédente d'en annuler l'effet. Enfin, je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !!

**Remerciements :**

Hermione359 : Ouahh !! Désolée, désolée !!! J'ai vraiment mis longtemps !! Enfin, merci beaucoup !!

Cho300 : Pour le chapitre5 : Merci !! Moi aussi c'est mon préféré ! Quant à Ron tu verras bien ! Je fais de mon mieux pour faire des chapitres plus longs !

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup !!

Isabelle : Merci !! Tes compliments me font toujours très plaisir !! Mais je crois que j'ai été plutôt lente cette fois-ci !lol

Mistick : Tu deviens folle ?lol Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !!

Cath : Merci !! Voici la suite !!

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à J.K sauf l'idée de la fic qui m'appartiens.

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7 : Le duel**

« Mon cœur criait…

Il criait d'une douleur incomparable…

Harry…

Je me demande ce qu'aurait été notre vie sans cette journée…

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas changer les évènements ? »

***************************************************************************

-Finissons-en.

Il avait le visage si dur…Je n'étais pas habituée  à le voir ainsi…Cela ma fendait le cœur. Lui qui était si joyeux, si expressif ! Harry était là devant moi mais on aurait dit une toute autre personne…Une journée avait réussi à le changer. Tout comme moi…Nous étions seuls et celui en qui nous avions une confiance aveugle, nous a trahi. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je l'encourage même si j'étais dans le même état d'esprit.

Je lui dis d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Harry…Fais attention à toi.

Il se retourna et me fit un sourire :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis il prononça une incantation et je fus enfin libre de mes mouvements. Voldemort ne s'en souciait guère, je n'étais qu'un appât. Il savait bien que je n'étais pas du tout à la hauteur. Mais j'avais réussi au moins à lui rendre sa foi.  

-Merci, dis-je en souriant. Tu sais…je t'aimes tant et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur…Juste, promets moi de toujours rester à mes côtés.

Il me montra l'anneau qui était autour de son cou.

-Tu as oublié ? On se l'était déjà promis ! 

Mais voyant que je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, il ajouta :

-Je vais me répéter, tant pis…_Je te le promets_.

-Alors Potter, intervint Voldemort, tu as fini tes adieux ? Je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment ! Ne t'en fais pas cette sang-de-bourbe te rejoindra tout de suite après toi au ciel…ou en enfer !

-Je ne perdrais pas, dit simplement Harry en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Le duel allait commencer. Je retenais mon souffle. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Un silence se plaça. Les deux adversaires se fixaient intensément dans les yeux attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. 

_« Harry…pensais-je, tu DOIS gagner. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… »_

Je priais de toutes mes forces. 

Ron était toujours derrière moi, regardant la scène avec passion.

Exactement au même moment, deux lumières éblouissantes sortirent de leur baguette pour atteindre leur ennemi. Ils évitèrent de justesse le premier sort, un léger sourire se dessinant sur leur visage.

Deux adversaires…

Des mouvements similaires…

Deux personnes qui se haïssent tant…

Le « bien »…Le « mal »…

On aurait dit le reflet d'un miroir qui montrait les gestes de deux jumeaux de caractère complètement opposé… En apparence, seules leur pensée et leur désir étaient différents. L'un se bat pour _« sauver le monde »_, l'autre pour le dominer. Voici l'image qu'ils donnent d'eux. Ce n'était que ce jour-là que je m'étais rendue compte que même leur motivations durant le combat étaient semblables…

Leur désir…

Ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, accomplir leur vengeance… d'avoir tuer ses parents…de l'avoir réduit à néant durant onze années.

-Je vois que tu as fais quelques progrès, Potter. Mais malheureusement pour toi ce n'est toujours pas suffisant !

-_Tom, _tu me déçois…répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Je te croyais plus fort.

-Cesses de m'appeler par _ce _nom ! siffla Voldemort.

-Ca alors ! « _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres »_ perdrait il son sang-froid ?

Une lumière fusa vers Harry qui avait élevé un bouclier pour contrer le sort.

-Raté ! Dommage !

Le visage de Voldemort était déformé par la colère.

_« Restes sur tes gardes Harry…On ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. »_

Et ils repartirent dans un combat sans merci. Voldemort venait de lancer un Doloris qu'il reçu de plein fouet.

-HARRY !! m'exclamais-je.

Mais celui-ci ne cria pas. Non, rien n'aurait pu le faire crier. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était habitué à contenir sa douleur. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire d'avoir enfin pu le toucher.

-Le célèbre Harry Potter plie enfin ses genoux !

Mais Harry se releva et dit :

-Ce n'est sûrement pas un petit sort comme ça qui pourra me tuer !! _Doloris _!

C'était le même sortilège mais il était beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent. Ce fut au tour de Voldemort d'avoir le corps parcouru de spasmes.

-Maître !! s'écria Ron.

Je reportais mon regard sur mon ancien ami. J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Il était paniqué, la peur s'emparait de lui. Peur non pas de perdre Harry comme certains pourraient le croire, mais de voir son maître perdre l'avantage.

-N'interviens pas ! ordonna Voldemort.

Mais les paroles de Ron eurent d'une certaine manière l'effet souhaité. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Harry relâcha sa vigilance et Voldemort se libéra de son emprise.

La lueur combattive qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux pendant le duel s'éteignit en entendent à nouveau la voix de Ron. Ils étaient à nouveau inexpressifs, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut une douleur effroyable. Voldemort venait de le frapper d'un sort d'une lumière bleuté. Harry tomba à terre et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il leva la tête face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, un filet de sang coulant sur son visage, et le fixa de son regard toujours froid et figé. Puis, lentement, il se releva.  Le seul sentiment qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage avec beaucoup d'observation n'était même plus la haine mais…

La tristesse…

Les paroles de Ron lui avait rappelé sa trahison qu'il avait en vain essayer d'oublié durant le duel. Harry ne pouvait pas se battre de toutes ses forces, il était hanté par le souvenir de son ami. _« Il FAUT que je fasse quelque !! Que je le raisonne ! Mais que puis-je lui dire ? S'il continue comme ça il va… »  _Voldemort fut plus rapide et parla en premier :

-Potter ! Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ! Tu as des faiblesses alors je m'en sers ! Quoi de plus logique ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment on peut-être aussi stupide… Il n'est plus ton « _ami » _et pourtant tu penses toujours à lui. C'est complètement ridicule !

Harry le regarda intensément, ne sachant que dire. 

-Harry ! intervins-je les larmes aux yeux. Ce ne sont que des mensonges !! Ne l'écoutes pas ! Il y a toujours quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance ! Regarde nous, on sera éternellement ensemble !! C'est toi même qui me l'a dit !

Ma voix tremblait. Moi même je n'étais plus sûre…Tout ceci était certes de belles paroles mais…Je ne savais plus où était la vérité… Le doute m'assaillait. J'avais plutôt l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre.

Surpris, Harry reporta son regard sur moi. Il m'observait quelque peu ébahi et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Ce que cette sang-de-bourbe peut-être bavarde ! lança Voldemort.

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter, dit Harry d'un ton neutre mais qui faisait croire à une menace.

-Dans ce cas, reprenons le duel.

Harry lança un Stupefix mais échoua. Son ennemi avait réussi à contrer le sort et répondit par une grande boule d'énergie verte. Il la reçut de plein fouet et sentit son corps trembler. Il se ressaisit rapidement et projeta à son tour une boule qui émettait une forte lumière dorée. Voldemort essaya de se protéger avec un bouclier mais le sortilège fut plus puissant et brisa la protection. Il tomba à genoux, c'était comme s'il venait de subir une décharge électrique à haute tension. Harry en profita pour lui lancer pour la seconde fois un Endoloris. Voldemort se tortilla à terre de douleur.

L'issu du combat approchait. Harry comme Voldemort n'avait plus beaucoup de réserves magiques. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés.

Pourtant, après un certain temps, Harry commença à prendre l'avantage. Il projeta un éclair d'énergie qui frappa son ennemi. La fin du duel et de Voldemort était proche…Celui-ci était à terre, le souffle saccadé. Ses yeux rouges sang perçaient le regard de Harry, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage. C'était la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu par Harry Potter, « The Boy Who Lived ». Il parla d'une voix emplie de haine :

-Bien joué Potter ! Tu as réussi à faire plié le grand Voldemort mais…

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-N'oublie pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres existera toujours ! Si je meurs tu m'accompagneras dans la mort… ou tu vivras dans une douleur sans fin, chaque jour maudissant ton existence !

Il éclata de rire et dirigea sa baguette dans ma direction et avant que quelqu'un eu le temps de réagir, il prononça ses mots fatals :

-_AVADA KEDAVRA !_

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Reviews plz !!!


	8. Peine, douleur et culpabilité

Note de l'auteur: Voilà le nouveau chapitre !!! J'ai pas trop traîné ??  lol                             Enfin, je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !! 

**Remerciement :**

****

Cho Chang : Tu me critiques avec mes fins cruelles ? lol Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'en donne l'idée ! Enfin…Merci beaucoup !!

Molianne : Merci !!! Contente que tu aimes toujours !!

bayram : Eh oui !! Je suis cruelle, hein ??lol J'espère que mes fins ne t'énervent pas trop ? lol Merci beaucoup !!

Pam Prue Potter : Hermione va t-elle être sauvée ?? Héhéhé tu verras ça un peu plus bas !! 

Malissandre : Un très gros merci !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !!!!

Ginny L : Hihihi…Pour Ron tu vas voir !! Il commence a y avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre mais tu sauras tout dans le prochain !! Merci !!

Isabelle : Oh t'es pas contente ?lol Cette fois j'ai été un peu plus rapide !! Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !! Ca me fait très plaisir !!

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à J.K (dommage) et l'histoire de la fic est à moi.

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 8 : Peine, douleur et culpabilité 

« Harry…

Tu seras pour toujours dans mon cœur…

Je t'ai aimé..

Je t'aime encore…

Et je t'aimerais toujours…

Je ne t'oublierais jamais. »

***************************************************************************

-_Avada Kedavra !_

_« Pourquoi moi ? » _

Je ne comprenais pas. Entendant ces paroles, je ne fermais pas mes yeux, je regardais mon destin en face. « La Mort » se dirigeait vers moi, matérialisée par une lumière verte. J'allai mourir…C'était certain. 

Toute ma vie défila à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais eu une dernière pensée pour toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. 

_« Papa, maman…_

_Dumbledore, tout le monde…Vous me manquerez tous… _

_Ron…Pourquoi devrais-je penser à toi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ? On avait tous confiance en toi… _

Et…Harry…Je ne veux pas te quitter… » 

J'observais la lumière qui allait me toucher dans moins d'une fraction de seconde…Quand je vis une forme se mettre devant moi. Un homme, âgé de 17 ans, aux cheveux noirs en batailles, une paire de lunettes rondes et de magnifiques yeux verts…

-Je suis désolé Hermione…murmura t-il.

Un éclair aveuglant…

Un cri déchirant…

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Je vis son corps glisser puis il s'écroula à terre. 

La chaînette se brisa…

Un anneau tomba dans un bruit sourd…

Je restais là, immobile…_vivante_…observant la terrible scène qui s'offrait à moi.

 Voldemort lui, était en train de _mourir. _ Il éclata d'un rire dément puis il s'évapora en fumée. Il ne restait plus qu'un amas de cendre.

Je tombais à genoux à côté de son corps.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

D'une main tremblante, je caressais son visage déjà froid. Ses yeux fermés, une expression de sérénité au visage…

Il…était…

Mort…

La vie l'avait quitté…

Quelqu'un criait…C'était moi…Je libérais toute la douleur de mon âme… 

-Harry…HARRY !!! Réveilles-toi!! Je t'en supplie !!! Ne me laisses pas seule !! Ne m'abandonnes pas…

Il ne réagissait pas. Je devais voir la réalité en face.

J'éclatais en sanglots secouant son corps de toutes mes forces.

-MENTEUR !!! criais-je. Tu m'avais promis !! Promis que l'on serait toujours ensemble !! Que rien ne pourra nous séparer !!

Ma tête tournait. Je devenais folle.

« …C'est impossible…

Tu ne peux pas…peux pas être… »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau à côté de lui…notre anneau…symbole de notre promesse, de notre amour… 

_Promets-moi de toujours rester à mes côtés…_

_Je te le promets._

Que vais-je devenir sans toi Harry ? Sans toi ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Notre bonheur s'est envolé en un jour…Comme le sable dispersé par le vent…

Mais…Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier…

Je ne sais plus combien de temps s'est écoulé…Peut-être des secondes…des minutes…ou même des heures…Je ne sais plus…Cette journée me paraissait interminable…

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher…Je ne me souciait guère de savoir à qui elles pouvaient appartenir…Je ne m'étais même rendue compte que Ron avait transplané.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Albus !

C'était la voix du professeur McGonagall. 

Ils étaient là…Mais  à quoi bon ? Il est trop tard…

Il y eut un silence pesant. Je pense que tout comme moi, ils croyaient à un cauchemar…une hallucination…Mais il n'en est rien.

-NON !!!! cria Sirius. Il coura à mes côtés.

Je ne le regardais pas…Je savais ce qu'ils ressentaient tous…J'entendis des sanglots autours de moi. Mais…Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre mes sentiments…Une peine incomparable mêlée à une culpabilité…Aucun d'eux n'a vécu ce que j'ai vécu…Aucun d'eux n'a été la cause de la mort de la personne qu'on chérissait le plus dans ce monde…Car…Tout était de ma faute…

S'il ne m'avait pas aimé…  

Si je n'avais pas existé…

C'est à ce moment là que je compris les dernières paroles de Voldemort…

« _Si je meurs tu m'accompagneras dans la mort… ou tu vivras dans une douleur sans fin, chaque jour maudissant ton existence ! »_

Oui…S'il ne m'avait pas sauvée, il ressentirait ce que je ressens à présent…

Une haine contre soi-même.

Voldemort avait tout prévu…Il savait que Harry allait se précipiter devant moi tout comme je l'aurais fait pour lui…S'il avait visé Harry je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à me sacrifier. Pour lui, on était si prévisible…

Et même si son plan avait échoué, Harry aurait souffert…Son but était de le torturer, de le faire souffrir au plus…C'était si simple à comprendre.

J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Laissez-moi…

Ne me déranger pas…Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre ! »

Mais on continuait de me secouer, alors, contre mon gré, je détachais mon regard de Harry.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Sirius étaient  présents, mais aussi…

Ron…

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors c'était bien ? Pas trop triste ?

Au début ce chapitre était plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux parties… C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre si vous êtes pas content (enfin si …) mais en fait c'est ma cousine Cho Chang (elle écrit aussi des fics elles sont superbes !!!!) qui me l'a conseillé !!lol

Mais bon, je me dépêcherais promis !!!

Reviews svp !!


	9. Je ne sais plus

Note de l'auteur : Voici le nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère que j'ai pas mis trop de temps…En fait j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic !! Donc je risque de mettre plus de temps à mettre les nouveaux chapitres…Enfin, je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !! Remerciements : Molianne : Le prochain ? Je pense qu'elle va plus aimer personne ! lol Merci de continuer à lire ma fic !! Mystick : Wow !! C'était si triste ?lol Ce chapitre l'est aussi mais moins ! Merci !! Hermichocos : Moi aussi ça m'a fait de la peine de tuer Harry…C'est mon perso préféré en plus ! Voici la suite!! J'espère que tu vas aimer !! Winky : Pauvre Harry ! Mais c'était obligé pour l'histoire…Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !  

Cho Chang :Merci !! Il parait que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi !lol

Isabelle : Je crois que t'as raison…C'était peut-être un peu cruel…Enfin, voici la suite et merci beaucoup de toujours lire ma fic !! Ca me fait très plaisir !!

Pheniamon : Eh ben…euh…Je vais pas te raconter toute la suite ! Ca gâche le suspense !! Merci !!

Dédicace : Ce chapitre est pour ma très chère cousine (Cho Chang) qui m'aide quand je suis en panne !! 

****

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à J.K et la fic à moi.

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 9 : Je ne sais plus… 

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Je te déteste !! Tu m'as abandonnée… 

Tu n'avais pas le droit… »

***************************************************************************

Ron…

C'était lui…Il se tenait devant moi, un regard inquiet, les yeux rouges, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

-Hermione !

Je reprenais mes esprits et me levais d'un bond ma baguette en main.

« Non…Je ne me laisserai plus faire…A cause de cette faiblesse, Harry a disparu à jamais de ma vie… »

Ron fit un pas en arrière et me regarda surpris. 

-Qu…

-TAIS-TOI !! hurlai-je. Comment oses-tu apparaître devant moi ?! Tu n'es qu'un…traître !! Tout…Tout est de ta faute !!!

Les larmes continuaient à couler sur mes joues mélangées à la fureur. Les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Ils me prenaient sans doute pour une folle…Qu'importe ce qu'ils pensent ! La seule personne en qui j'avais encore confiance m'avait quitté…Alors…Peut-être que…

Je levai ma baguette le regard froid. 

« Harry… »

-Ron… tu aurais mieux fait de t'enfuir quand il était encore temps…tu vas payer pour ton crime…_Doloris !_

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Ils ne se doutaient sûrement pas que moi, Hermione Granger, allait lancer un sortilège, impardonnable qui plus est, à son meilleur ami. Mais ils se trompent tous. Il n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais mon ami…

Ron se tortillait à terre de douleur. J'étais satisfaite…mais une autre partie en moi me disait d'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je…ne devrais pas agir ainsi…

Trop de sang a déjà coulé…

Mais… »

Quelqu'un saisit mon bras. C'était Dumbledore. Son regard était plein de tristesse et de désolation.

-Hermione…dit-il d'une voix tremblante, Ron est…innocent…alors je te demanderais de le laisser tranquille…

Je le fixais, pleine d'incrédibilité, puis j'éclatais d'un rire froid, désespéré :

-Comment…Comment osez-vous me demander quelque chose ? Vous ne savez rien…RIEN !!

-Ecoute…

-NON !! Je sais ce qui c'est passé !! Jamais vous ne pourrez savoir ce que j'ai enduré !! Et même si _cette personne_ était réellement innocente, c'est ce visage qui a causé tant de malheurs et de peine !! Je le déteste, je le hais !! 

Ron s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

-S'il te plait, je n'ai…

-LACHE-MOI !!

Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Je ne supportais plus de le voir…

En réalité, je savais bien que Dumbledore avait peut-être raison…Mais, il fallait que je rejette ma haine sur quelqu'un…

Encore une fois, je levais ma baguette pour prononcer les mots fatals…

-J'es ai assez…

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur mes joues.

« Harry…Je veux te rejoindre…ne m'abandonne pas… »

Mes paupières se fermèrent et …

(Nda : Je pourrais arrêter là, non ? lol Vous inquiétez pas je continue !!)

-AVA…

Mais avant que je puisse terminer, un bras me saisit et retira ma baguette des mains.

C'était encore Ron.

Toujours à vouloir m'empêcher d'agir à ma guise.

Vraiment…Je ne le comprenais pas…

-Pourquoi m'arrêtes-tu ? dis-je d'un ton glacial. Pourquoi te soucies-tu de moi ?

Ces joues étaient humides, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Hermione… dit-il d'une voix cassée. Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ? C'est pourtant évident ! Tu es mon amie !! Et en aucun cas je ne te laisserais mourir !! Harry ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Il y eut un court silence puis il ajouta :

-Déjà qu'il est mort en croyant que je l'ai…trahi… Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir Hermione !! Je sais que tu te sens coupable tout comme moi ! Mais…Harry ne voudrait pas que l'on meure à cause de lui.

J'éclatais en sanglots. 

Ses paroles qu'il prononce me font tellement mal…

Je ne savais plus quoi penser…

« A t-il raison ? Est-ce là la vérité ? Ou est-ce encore une de ses ruses ?

Je ne sais plus…La réalité ? Je la trouve bien amère… »

-Hermione, intervint Sirius.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendis parler depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de leur présence.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il y a pu avoir une méprise, tout comme moi…

« Oui…peut-être… »

-Miss Granger, vous le connaissez depuis si longtemps…

« Mais…Comment être sûre… ? »

Dumbledore voulut parler mais je fis un signe de la main pour l'arrêter.

« Je n'ai plus envie de discuter…Faites ce que vous voulez…

Je ne supporte plus d'être ici, avec un Harry muet…

Je voudrais tellement entendre le son de ta voix… »

-Partons, dis-je simplement

Ils me dévisagèrent un instant et ils acquiescèrent savant qu'il valait mieux arrêter la discussion.

Dumbledore fit flotter le corps de Harry.  Je détournais le regard, je ne pouvais pas voir ça…

J'avais la tête ailleurs, je ne faisais que marcher droit devant moi, sans rien voir.

Enfin arrivés à l'extérieur, à l'air libre.

Je respirais profondément.

Il faisait froid. La nuit était tombée. Je sentis un courant d'air glacé, je frissonnais. Il pleuvait à verse, les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur mon visage se mêlant aux larmes.

C'est étrange comme le temps peut reproduire nos sentiments…

Mon cœur était aussi noir et dévasté que le ciel et le paysage…

Je pleurais…

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer…

Je pensais vider l'eau de mon corps…

Pourtant, quelque fois, je me surprends encore en train de vider mes larmes.

J'essais d'être forte, du moins de le devenir.

Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir.

Tous ceux qui m'ont causé cette peine, qui ont osé t-ôter la vie…

Ils vont payer.

Je me vengerais.

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Vous avez aimé ?

Vous vous y attendiez pour Ron ?

Dans le prochain chapitre je vais raconter ce qui lui est arrivé.

Reviews plz !!


	10. Vérité

Note de l'auteur : Enfin le nouveau chapitre !! J'avais prévu de le mettre beaucoup plus tôt mais j'ai eu des problèmes…J'avais un manque d'inspiration et pas trop le temps…Mais bon je me rattrape !! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !!! Bonne lecture !! 

**Remerciements :**

Molianne : Et oui Hermione n'a pas de chance…Quand à sa vengeance…héhéhé…C'est pas encore pour ce chapitre c'est un peu trop tôt. Elle est encore toute bouleversée ! Mais tu verras bientôt !! Merci !!

ginnypotter : Contente que ma fic te plaise !! Ca m'a vraiment attristé aussi de faire mourir Harry…C'est quand même mon personnage préféré ! Le faire revivre ? Et bien tu verras je vais pas te le dire, ça gâche le suspense !!

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup !! On fait pas vraiment de rédac cette année c'est plutôt l'argumentation…*soupir* et je suis pas très forte ! Pour la traduire je sais pas, je vais d'abord la finir ensuite on verra !!

Nymoue : (enfin Isabelle aussi) Merci !! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !! Tu m'avais ms un review mais t'avais pas encore fais de fic ! Mais c'est pas grave !! Merci ! En passant tes fics sont superbes !!

Malissandre : Merci beaucoup !!!

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à J.K et la fic à moi.

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 10 : Vérité 

« Je suis seule…

Je ne veux plus être seule…

Harry…je t'aime…

Je trouverai une solution.

Je te le promets. »

***************************************************************************

Il faisait _beau…_Quelques rayons de soleil venaient me caresser le visage. J'étais dans le parc, à Poudlard. Quelque chose n'allait pas…J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…J'entendis quelqu'un  m'appeler au loin. Je regardais à l'horizon, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Je fronçais les sourcils et aperçut un homme au visage rayonnant.

-Mione !!

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. « Non…Ce n'est pas…possible ? »

-H…HARRY !!!

Je courais vers lui, des larmes commençant à couler lentement sur mes joues, et l'étreignit de toutes mes forces, comme si je craignais qu'il ne disparaisse. 

-Harry…dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? Je ne vais pas m'évaporer ! dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je le regardais, il me souriait, avec un regard bienveillant. « Tout n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver… ? C'est la réalité… »

-Oh, je…

Il y eut un courant d'air glacial. Le ciel commença à s'assombrir, quelques gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Le vent devint de plus en plus violent, faisant fléchir les arbres. 

Je fixais Harry. Son air joyeux avait disparu, faisant place une expression vide, dénuée d'émotions. Sa main, qui me caressait lentement le visage, s'arrêta. « Que…se…passe t-il… ? »

-Je suis désolé, Hermione…murmura t-il.

L'orage éclata. 

De violentes gouttent s'abattaient…

Une rafale de vent…

Un éclair vert éblouissant… 

Un cri déchirant…

« Harry Potter ! Bienvenue en enfer ! » siffla la voix de Voldemort.

Puis…

Plus rien…le vide…

Harry avait…disparu…Il s'était évaporé…

Je tombais à genoux, éclatant en sanglots.

« C'est impossible…Il était là…juste là…Tu ne peux pas me laisser…Ne m'abandonne pas…Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Cela ne peut pas être la vérité ! Les héros ne meurent jamais ! Alors…Pourquoi… ? POURQUOI ??!!! »

Je me réveillais en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Mes yeux balayaient la pièce, en lançant des regards furtifs autour de moi. Je mis un certain temps pour réaliser où je me trouvais…La mémoire des derniers évènements me revinrent peu à peu. Une fois de plus, je sentis mes yeux me picoter, un pincement douloureux au cœur…J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait ôté une partie de mon être. Ce n'était pas une impression…Harry…il faisait partie de moi…Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse disparaître de cette manière…En me sauvant…J'étais rongée par la tristesse et le remord…J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains qui commençaient à s'humidifier. Je tremblais comme une feuille.

Quelqu'un courut vers moi.

-Reposes-toi, dit une douce voix que je reconnus être celle de Mme Pomfresh.

Elle m'obligea à boire un liquide violet, quand un homme pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se leva et alla à sa rencontre en me murmurant de m'allonger. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de dormir…A quoi bon ? Ce n'était que pour voir d'atroces visions…

-Comment va t-elle ?

-Elle vient juste de se réveiller Monsieur le Directeur. Elle a encore besoin de repos…

-Je vois…Pouvez-vous nous laisser seul un moment ? Il faut que je lui parle.

Mme Pomfresh s'apprêta à répliquer mais en voyant le regard du directeur ne dit rien, et s'en alla. Dumbledore s'approcha et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de moi. Je ne le regardais pas. Je gardais ma tête dans mes mains, silencieuse.

-Hermione…dit-il d'une voix qui essayait de cacher la tristesse. 

Je ne répondis rien, évitant toujours son regard.

-Tu sais…Ron a veillé à ton chevet toute la nuit ! Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi…comme tout le monde ici…

Je levais la tête mais ne fis aucuns commentaires. La dernière chose que je voulais était qu'on me parle de lui. J'observais Dumbledore avec des yeux vides.

-Je comprends que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. Mais il faut que tu saches la vérité.

Son regard était sérieux, il ne me donnait que d'autre choix que d'écouter. 

****Flash-Back** **(nda : Vous vous souvenez ? Dumbledore, Sirius et McGonagall sont chez Voldi et voit quelque chose dans un cachot…cf chap. 6)

-Im…Impossible !

McGonagall plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et manqua de s'évanouir. Dumbledore regarda la scène, incrédule, avec une expression de surprise sur son visage, ce qui était pourtant assez rare. Alerté par le cri du professeur, Sirius se précipita à leur côté pour voir ce qui avait provoqué autant de stupeur. Sa réaction fut la même que les deux autres, il s'approcha lentement puis parvint à articuler quelques mots :

-R…Ron… ?

A terre, gisait Ron Weasley. Il était évanoui, du sang coulant sur son visage. On pouvait remarquer que quelques cheveux lui avaient été coupés maladroitement. Son corps était pris de convulsions incontrôlables. Il était évident qu'il avait dû subir plusieurs sortilèges, dont l'endoloris.

Dumbledore s'approcha prudemment de lui et murmura un sort pour le ranimer. Ron ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui puis se leva en sursaut. Il était paniqué, apparemment il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. 

-Ron, dit Dumbledore inquiet, calme-toi…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et restait toujours aussi confus, il ajouta :

-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal…C'est nous.

Sirius s'approcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient sombres et tristes, il ne parvenait pas à cacher ses peurs. Oui…il avait peur…Il ne savait que penser, et pendant ce temps son seul filleul risquait sa vie face à l'être le plus abominable qui est jamais existé. Il lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Ron…S'il te plaît…Racontes nous ce qui ce passe.

-Très bien, coupa Dumbledore, mais nous sommes obligés de parler en marchant…Il faut absolument que nous retrouvions Harry et Hermione…

Sirius lui lança un regard reconnaissant. 

-Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout le monde resta silencieux un instant tout en continuant l'exploration du manoir. La cave pouvait être comparée à un labyrinthe. McGonagal fut la première à briser le silence.

-Je vous ai pourtant vu de mes yeux enlever Miss Granger et dire que vous étiez du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Ron baissa les yeux au sol, tremblant.

-Ainsi, murmura t-il, c'est ça qu'il vous a tous fait croire…

Après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il continua :

-Voilà…En fait, il y a deux semaines, deux mangemorts m'ont capturé alors que j'étais dans le parc à Poudlard…

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama McGonagal. 

-S'ils ont réussi à nous attaquer aujourd'hui, pourquoi pas avant, répliqua Dumbledore. Les choses commencent à être plus claire…Il y a deux semaines, j'ai remarqué que Ron, enfin son double, agissait étrangement.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit ? s'écria Sirius. A présent Harry est en danger juste parce que vous aviez décidé de vous taire ?!

-Sirius…Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…ou plutôt je ne voulais pas…

Il fixa le directeur et choisit de ne pas répliquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

-Donc, lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais ici. Je me suis demandé pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué… Ils m'ont torturé et apparemment ont pris quelques-uns un de mes cheveux pour le polynectar…Je pense qu'ils m'ont gardé au cas où, si tout ne se passerait comme il était prévu.

-Tu as raison, dit Sirius. On sait tous que Voldemort adore faire souffrir Harry.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en face d'une grande porte en bois où étaient gravés deux grands serpents. Elle était gardée par de nombreux mangemorts. Après avoir murmurer à Ron de rester cacher, les trois autres s'avancèrent et stupéfixièrent ou assomèrent les mangemorts. L'entrée libre, ils s'approchèrent lentement de la porte et l'ouvrir avec précaution à l'aide d'une formule avancée prononcée par Dumbledore. Ce qu'ils virent, leur coupèrent le souffle. Là se trouvait Hermione Granger agenouillée à côté de Harry Potter. Tous sentirent leur cœur s'arrêter. Tous avaient cette douleur inexprimable en eux. Tous croyaient à un cauchemar. Mais pourtant ce n'était qu'autre que la vérité.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Voilà…Tu connais à présent toute l'histoire…Ron est bel et bien innocent.

Je restais là abasourdie ne laissant aucun son sortir de ma bouche. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une colère bouillonnante en en moi.

-Alors…dis-je lentement. Vous avez parlé tout ce temps…? Alors que vous auriez pu être là plutôt ? Vous saviez que Ron agissait bizarrement ? Et vous n'avez rien fait ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête et pour la première fois on remarquait que ce n'était qu'un homme comme un autre. Pour la première fois il avait commis une erreur irréparable. Il ne parvint juste qu'à murmurer :

-Désolé…

-Désolé ? A cause de tout ça Harry est…mort !! Et vous…VOUS AURIEZ PU EVITER TOUT !!!!  

-Calmes-toi Hermione…

-NON !! Ca suffit !!

Je me levais brusquement et sortis de l'infirmerie en courant. Je courais, courais, je ne savais pas où j'allais…Tout ce que je voulais c'était courir et oublié…tout oublié…Lorsque je m'étais arrêtée plus ou moins calmée, je me trouvais encore au bord du lac. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je n'aurais pas du agir ainsi. Je savais très bien que Dumbledore n'y pouvait rien…Mais j'étais dans un période où j'accusais tout le monde…Je me voilais la face. J'essayais de ne pas me sentir coupable…Malgré tout, je n'y parvenais pas…J'avais toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité en moi.

J'entendis quelqu'un venir à côté de moi. Je repensais alors à mon rêve. « Peut-être que je me suis réveillée et que tu es là… ? » Je tournais alors ma tête et levais lentement les yeux.

-Oh ! C'est…toi.

-Tu as l'air déçue ! dit Ron d'un ton faussement vexé.

-Si tu avais été à ma place tu le serais…

Je baissa là à nouveau la tête et retourna dans mon monde. « Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'il était là… »

-Hermione ! S'il te plait…Ne te renfermes pas de nouveau sur toi-même…J'ai à te parler.

Il y eut un long silence et je répondis enfin :

-Dumbledore m'a tout raconté…C'est bon. 

Il me regarda longuement tandis que moi je détournais le regard.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il soit encore là…

C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ron…était revenu…C'était bien lui…

-J…J'aimerais tellement le voir, lui parler…, dis-je tremblante.

Je recommençais à sangloter. Il mit alors sa main sur son épaule et murmura :

-Oui…Je suis sûr qu'il est bien maintenant, avec ses parents…

Nous restâmes silencieux, contemplant le lac et pensant à l'être qui était si cher à nos yeux. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il fallait croire. Mon esprit était toujours embrouillé. Je savais par contre deux choses : Ron était vraiment innocent et…je trouverai un moyen pour devenir plus forte. Je ne me laisserai plus abattre. Je sais ce que je vais faire et je ne le regretterais pas.

A suivre…  

***************************************************************************

Voilà !! Vous avez aimé ?

Donnez votre avis plz !!

Suffis de cliquer sur le bouton en bas !


	11. Lumière et Ténèbres

Note de l'auteur : Ah enfin !!!! J'ai mis terriblement du temps à écrire ce chapitre !! J'ai trop de travail pour l'école…(Si on pouvait nous laisser tranquilles de temps en temps !!lol) Au moins ce chapitre est long !! J'espère que vous allez aimer !!!!  Bonne lecture !!!!! 

**Remerciements :**

Jess-Chang : Merci beaucoup !! C'est vrai que Hermione n'a pas de chance…

yoann : Faire revivre Harry ? Ce n'est qu'en lisant que tu pourras savoir !!lol Merci !!

Mistick : T'as aussi perdu quelqu'un d'important, moi aussi en fait… Autrement tes reviews me font toujours vraiment plaisir !!!! Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !!!!

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup !! (Hum…oui tu mets un peu de temps à mettre la suite…)

Nymoue : Merci, ça me fais chaud au cœur !!

blue angel : Merci beaucoup !!!

Pam Prue Potter : Tu vas bientôt savoir si Harry va revivre et la vengeance de Mione !! Pour sa vengeance on commence un peu à savoir dans ce chapitre… Héhé !! Tu verras !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes !!!!

Malissandre : Merci !!!!!! C'est dommage que tu pourras pas écrire pendant un moment…J'adore ta fic !!!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !!!!!!!

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement rien (à part la fic) ne m'appartiens ! Tout est à J.K !!

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 11 : Lumière et ténèbres 

« Je ne voulais pas y croire…

Je ne veux toujours pas y croire…

Peut-être suis-je lâche… ? 

Je veux juste fuir la réalité…Je veux m'envoler dans un autre monde…

Un monde où tu es là. 

Un monde où tu vis.

Un monde où nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité… »

***************************************************************************

Je me levais lentement, me dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit noire, un léger vent glacé soufflait me faisant frissonner. Il devait être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, de peur d'un cauchemar…Je ne voulais plus avoir de faux espoirs. Je scrutais l'horizon, perdue dans mes pensées. La lueur blafarde de la lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard. Les récents évènements ne cessaient de me hanter, tel un long film d'horreur diffusé en boucle. Une larme perla dans mes yeux, avant de s'abattre sur ma main frigorifiée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une rage contre moi-même_…« Je n'arrêterais donc jamais de pleurer…Je suis si fragile…Je DOIS changer. A partir de maintenant, je ne pleurerais plus. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je dois être courageuse. Car… » _

Oui…Aujourd'hui avaient lieu ces funérailles. 

Les funérailles de l'homme que j'aimais le plus en ce monde… Je n'arrivais pas à croire à cette réalité. Il fallait pourtant que je l'accepte ! Je me croyais en plein cauchemar. Malgré tout ce que je disais aux autres, comme « Tout va bien. » ou « je sais que vous avez raison ! », je n'y croyais pas. Ma raison me disait d'accepter cette dure vérité, mais mon cœur ne pouvais s'y résoudre…

Le soleil apparut progressivement à l'horizon, ses doux premiers rayons de l'aube me caressant le visage. Je quittais alors ma chaise occupée depuis mon levé et mis ma longue robe noire. L'esprit ailleurs, je descendis les marches de l'escalier et me dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Je marchais comme une marionnette sans âme, les yeux vidés de toutes émotions. J'ouvris lentement la porte. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Ils étaient sûrement en train de faire circuler des rumeurs sur ce qui s'était passé. Ignorant leurs regards posés sur moi, j'allais m'asseoir au bout de la table à côté de Ron, au moins il n'y avait personne autour. Mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de les entendre murmurer. Dumbledore se leva et dit d'une voix solennelle :

-Chers élèves…Hier soir, un de nos camarades nous a quittés.

Les élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux pris de panique. Tout le monde était captivé par ses paroles, sauf moi. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait dire et préférais détourner le regard et ne me boucher les oreilles. 

-Harry Potter, continua t-il plein de tristesse, a combattu vaillamment…

_Harry Potter…_ C'était étrange…A la mention de son nom, ils se sentaient tous encore plus touchés et concernés. Comme s'il était un membre de leur famille ou un proche.

-Il est mort en héros, en nous délivrant de Voldemort…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus.

Toute la salle le fixa pleine d'incrédulité. Ils ne savaient pas s'il fallait se réjouir ou pleurer. Même à la table des Serpentards ils avaient la mine sombre…Malfoy avait le visage décomposé. Probablement parce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre la chute de leur maître…

-Levons notre verre en hommage à Harry Potter.

Tous firent de même, mis à part bien entendu, Malfoy et ses amis mangemorts. Puis, les minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur conversation. A la fin du repas, plusieurs amis vinrent à mes côtés, le visage mélancolique. Ils voulaient sûrement me consoler.

-Hermione, dit Ginny les yeux complètement rouges, je…suis désolée…

_« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? Ca ne te regardes pas ! »_

-Oui…intervint Dean, j'aimais vraiment bien Harry…Je n'y crois pas…

_« Tu n'y crois pas ? Et moi ! Je suis en train de rêver j'en suis sûre ! »_

-Harry était vraiment un merveilleux ami. J'espère qu'il n'a pas souffert…

_« Si, il a souffert…Vous ne savez rien ! »_

Et ainsi de suite, Lavande, Parvati, Neville…et plein d'autres encore. Au bout d'un certain temps je n'en pouvais plus il fallais que je parle ! 

-Hermione, ça va ? dit Seamus.

Cette fois c'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

-Non ça ne va pas, rétorquais-je sèchement.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent à nouveau pour reporter l'attention sur moi.

-Hermione…

-NON, ça suffit !! hurlais-je. J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous plaindre ! Vous ne savez rien !! Comment pouvez vous prétendre comprendre ?! Vous faites tous comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Ca l'est pour moi… Mais vous ! Arrêtez donc d'être hypocrites et avouez que vous êtes heureux !

Ils me lancèrent des regards mélangés d'indignation et d'inquiétude. J'éclatais alors de rire en les voyant. 

-Vous voyez ! J'ai raison ! Vous êtes heureux parce que Voldemort a enfin disparu ! Même si ça a coûté la vie d'un ami !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à rétorquer, mais je ne leur laissais guère le temps. Je me levais brusquement, et ajouta sèchement :

-Ce n'est plus la peine de venir me parler. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Je sortis de la salle à grands pas sans même prendre la peine de les regarder. Qu'y aurait-il à voir ? Ils auraient tous été là, abasourdis, à m'observer comme si j'avais perdu la raison. Mais…Ils avaient peut-être vu juste… 

Je ralentissais lentement ma course et m'assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Je ne savais pas où je pouvais bien me trouver mais je m'en fichais complètement. 

« Quelle mouche m'a piquée… ? Je n'aurais pas dû… J'ai l'impression de perdre la raison…Ils m'en veulent sûrement…mais, je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié. »

Je commençais à m'assoupir quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais et aperçus la silhouette de Dumbledore 

-Hermione…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, je l'interrompis :

-Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, et je sais que j'ai mal agi…

Il me regarda avec ses profonds yeux bleus, las et fatigué.

-Et, ajoutais-je lentement, je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi ? dit-il abasourdis en levant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, de vous avoir blâmé à cause de…_sa_ mort.

Ces derniers mots me valurent un effort surhumain.

-Ce n'est pas grave, de plus tu avais raison, j'aurais dû être plus vigilant. Bon, tu ferais mieux de retourner voir Ron, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

J'acquiesçais et après l'avoir observé quelque temps il dit :

-Cet après-midi, à deux heures tenez-vous prêts, toi et Ron, devant l'entrée…On transplanera à partir de Pré-au-lard. 

Encore une fois j'acquiesçais et partis en silence. Mais, au lieu de retourner dans la salle commune, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Si je prenais des résolutions, autant commencer maintenant. Oui, j'étais bien décidée à apprendre toutes sortes de magie qu'elles soient de défense ou d'attaque, ou blanche ou noire. La magie n'a pas deux côtés bien distincts. La magie Blanche ou la magie Noire n'existe pas. Tout dépend du cœur de l'utilisateur. Voilà ce que j'ai appris. Pourtant, j'hésitais encore au fond de moi…Je ne savais pas si je prenais la bonne décision. Mais, une pensée traversa soudainement mon esprit. _« Harry »_. Lui connaissait bien tous les sorts qu'ils soient impardonnables ou non. Il est vrai que je les connaissais aussi, mais qu'à à un faible niveau. Ma magie, mes connaissances n'étaient rien… 

Décidée, je rentrais à dans la bibliothèque, et me retrouva devant le rayon "attaque".

_« C'est ça… J'ai raison. Je ne dois pas douter. »_

Une flamme brûlait en moi que personne n'aurait pu éteindre à par Harry. Tandis que je tournais les pages du livre, une pensée ne cessait de me tourmenter. Il fallait que je retrouve l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour Ron. Tout était de sa faute. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être… Je le saurais bien assez tôt, en premier lieu il fallait que je m'améliore. 

Après une heure d'études sur l'attaque, je me dirigeais vers la section défense. L'offensive n'est pas tout, il faut aussi savoir se protéger. En lisant les divers livres à ma disposition je me suis rendue rapidement compte qu'il me faudrait aller dans la réserve. Ma décision était prise.

Alors que j'étais en train de lire un bouquin sur "Les boucliers : Comment apprendre rapidement ", quelqu'un m'interrompit dans ma lecture.

-Hermione, dit la voix sarcastique de Ron, toujours aussi studieuse à ce que je vois !   

Je levais à contre cœur la tête, pour le regarder dans les yeux. 

-C'est inutile d'essayer de te croire drôle, rétorquais-je d'une voix glaciale. Ca ne marche pas. On peut voir facilement sur ton visage que tu n'as pas l'esprit à ça.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère ! répondit-il indigné. Je t'ai cherché partout et voilà comment tu me remercies !

Je restais silencieuse, je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer maintenant. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui dire que je m'en fichais complètement. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération et lui demandais :

-C'est bon. Que veux-tu ?

-Parler.

Ca c'est direct comme réponse au moins…

-Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça, tout à coup ? 

-Pose une autre question. Je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre.

-Hermione !

-Quoi ? Déjà que daigne vouloir discuter avec toi ! Quelle perte de temps ! Je pourrais faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant ! 

« Comme finir mon livre par exemple. Heureusement qu'il est arrivé quand je lisais la défense ! Il m'aurait encore fais une crise de morale ! »

-C'est bon, dit-il calmement, c'est comme tu veux.

« Ohlala, Ron Weasley essaye de garder son sang-froid ! C'est raté mon cher ! Malgré le ton de ta voix on remarque très bien que tu es tendu ! Tu es si prévisible ! »

Il s'apprêta à parler, quand McGonagal l'interrompit :

-Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, dit-elle tremblante ce qui est pourtant rare chez elle, il est temps de partir…

Et elle quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux.

-Quel dommage, dis-je ironiquement, on finira notre conversation plus tard !

Ron me lança un regard mêlé de colère et d'inquiétude. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et me dirigea vers le hall, l'esprit embrouillé. J'avais l'impression de devenir une toute autre personne, d'être possédée par un esprit…Jamais je n'aurais agi ainsi auparavant.

Dumbledore et quelques autres professeurs se tenaient devant l'entrée. Le professeur Trelawney, Flitwick et Bibine devaient rester pour surveiller l'école. Je fus surprise en apercevant la silhouette de Rogue à côté de McGonagal. Que faisait-il là ? Il détestait pourtant Harry… 

Ron arriva enfin, visiblement en colère contre moi. Il me regarda longuement, prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et me lança un sourire compatissant. Rien que le fait de le voir suffisait pour me faire bouillir. Mais, à cause de la présence des professeurs, je décidais simplement de l'ignorer. 

-Bien, déclara Dumbledore, il est temps de partir.

Je le regardais un instant quand une question me traversa soudain l'esprit.

-Professeur, dis-je à voix basse, euh…Est-ce que vous avez parlé à Sirius ?

Le visage du professeur, si c'était encore possible, s'assombrit encore plus. Il me répondit d'une voix rauque :

-Oui…Il viendra sous sa forme d'animagi avec Remus.

J'acquiesçais et suivis les professeurs. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à Pré au lard, perdue dans mes pensées. Sirius…Je ne saurais expliquer ce que je ressentais…Il était aussi proche de Harry que moi…Les mêmes sentiments ne devaient cesser de le tourmenter. Je savais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, nous étions logés sous la même enseigne…sauf peut-être pour… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui, il était le parrain de Harry, et Harry ne voudrait pas qu'il sombre dans la folie.

Après avoir utilisé un portoloin, nous arrivâmes face à une grande bâtisse datant au moins de la Renaissance. Le ciel était grisâtre et l'atmosphère lourde. La pluie menaçait de tomber à nouveau. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je marchais lentement, apercevant devant moi une longue boîte en bois où reposait _son_ corps. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait que nos proches. Après tout Harry était connu dans tout le monde de la sorcellerie. Dumbledore avait dû tenir le lieu de l'enterrement secret et avait sûrement protégé le périmètre pour empêcher les journalistes de pénétrer. Je me dirigeais vers le premier rang quand je vis le professeur Lupin accompagné d'un gros chien noir. Malgré qu'il fût sous sa forme d'animagi, on pouvait très bien remarquer que Sirius était effondré. Ses yeux étaient mornes, et il avait encore maigri. Je m'approchais vers eux, le cœur serré.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit Remus avec une vois cassée. 

-Bonjour…

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, et sachant qu'on ne pouvait s'exprimer avec des mots, nous nous asssire sur les bancs. Je regardais Sirius et lentement, il vint à côté de moi. Je mis ma main sur sa tête et l'étreignit. 

-Salut Patmol…

Le chien leva la tête et fit un geste las.

-Je te comprends…dis-je à voix basse. Tout comme je sais que tu es le seul à savoir ce que je peux ressentir.

Sirius me fixa un instant et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je regardais autour de moi et vis la famille Weasley en pleurs incontrôlés. Je décidais de rester assise et de leur parler plus tard, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec eux.

Une heure après, la cérémonie allait aboutir à sa fin. Ron, Remus et Dumbledore avaient fini leur discours d'adieu, quand ils me demandèrent de prendre la parole. Je pâlis légèrement, et à contre cœur m'avançais vers eux. Je pris une profonde respiration et dit d'une voix que certain aurait trouvé glaciale :

-Je n'ai rien à dire. 

Tous dans la pièce avaient les yeux ronds et étaient abasourdis.

« Qu'y a t-il de si étonnant ? Harry est et sera toujours là…C'est complètement absurde de faire des adieux… »

Je brûlais d'envie de leur dire ce que je pensais, qu'ils allaient se précipiter dans quelques heures à la fête donnée pour la disparition de Voldemort. Ils l'avaient déjà bien fait à la mort des parents de Harry. Je décidais à contre cœur de garder mon calme, et de retourner m'assoire. Les yeux regardant dans le vide, les souvenirs de l'année dernière défilaient dans ma tête. L'enterrement avait rouvert une blessure encore fraîche de mon cœur…Tout était à cause de Voldemort. Il m'a enlevé tout ce qui était cher à mes yeux. Pourquoi devait-il toujours prendre pour cible les personnes qu'on aimait ?…Même mes parents…Lorsque l'on m'avait apprit la nouvelle je n'y avais pas cru. Ils étaient des Moldus ! Alors pourquoi !? Ils étaient comme on dit, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…Ils étaient allés exceptionnellement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour…m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire…D'ordinaire, ils ne s'y rendaient jamais. C'était encore de ma faute…indirectement certes, mais tout de même de ma faute. 

Quelques personnes commençaient à sortir de la salle, c'était terminé. Je me levais, Sirius me suivant accompagné de Remus, et sortis après que Mrs Weasley me fit part des habituelles séances de compassion. 

La pluie tombait à verse dans un bruit sourd, quand on fut de retour à Poudlard. Remus, Sirius, Ron et moi, nous rendirent au bureau du directeur étant donné que c'était la seul place où Sirius pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine. On avait bien entendu la permission du professeur. Arrivés à destination, Dumbledore nous demanda de prendre place. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, il était encore plus décharné et sombre qu'il ne l'était sous sa forme de chien. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune lueur, ils étaient d'un noir profond…sans vie… Je le regardais avec peine, réalisant tout ce qu'il avait du enduré tout au long de sa vie. Etre trahi par son ami, la mort de Lily et James, Azkaban…et maintenant, la seule personne qui le maintenait encore en vie, sa lumière, vient de s'éteindre à son tour. Il s'écroula sur un des canapés et enfouit son visage dans ses mains noires. Un lourd silence régnait. Non pas un silence gêné, mais de compréhension, tous ne savait que dire. Je levais et me mit face à la fenêtre, regardant le paysage, sans vraiment le voir. La pluie ne s'était pas encore arrêtée, elle allait durer pendant au moins deux jours, ce temps nous rendais encore plus triste qu'on ne l'était déjà…J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un abîme sans fond, ne pouvant plus espérer un jour de voir la douce lumière du soleil. La voix de Dumbledore me sortis de mes désagréables pensées, pour une fois j'étais bien contente qu'on me change les idées.

-Hermione, dit-il doucement, es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ?

_«Oh non ! Pas encore cette histoire ! »_

-Oui tout va bien, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire. Mais au lieu de toujours vous inquiétez pour moi, occupez-vous aussi des autres.

Il m'observa puis acquiesça avant de tourner son regard vers Remus mais surtout Sirius. Tous deux, la mine sombre, ne disaient rien. Il savait que Remus allait s'en remettre mais pour Sirius…

-Sirius, on comprend très bien ce que tu peux ressentir mais il faut que tu te reprennes.

Je lançais discrètement un regard désespérant au directeur. Vraiment, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…Ce n'est pas le genre de phrase que l'on aimerait entendre à sa place. Il s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais je le coupais :

-Ecoute-moi  Sirius, dis-je lentement, tout ce qu'il te faut c'est prendre ton temps…Avance à ton rythme, je suis sûre que comme moi tu réussiras à t'en sortir.

Au "comme moi", tous dans la salle, mis à part Sirius, haussa les sourcils. Je les fusillais d'un regard qui disait : "Quoi !?". 

-Bien dit Remus, il est temps d'y aller, j'ai un cours juste après. Sirius tu resteras dans mon bureau, ou ici, c'est comme tu veux…

Remus enseignait à nouveau les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal depuis notre sixième année. Sans un mot, Sirius se leva et se métamorphosa en chien, et suivit Remus qui sortait de la pièce. Ron et moi s'apprêtions à en faire de même quand Dumbledore m'interpella : 

-Hermione je voudrais te parler.

Ron me regarda sachant très bien de quoi voulais discuter le professeur, puis me murmura "à toute à l'heure" avant de s'en aller. Je poussais un léger soupir de lassitude et me retourna face au directeur de Poudlard. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et me dit d'une voix douce :

-Tout d'abord je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, mais…

_« Je me disais bien qu'il y allait avoir un mais ! Et je sais aussi ce qui va venir… »_

-Mais, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu as agi étrangement aux funérailles.

-Je m'excuse, dis-je en ayant d'avance préparé ma réplique, mais je ne crois pas que j'étais prête à parler…Je ne savais pas quoi dire…Mais depuis, je me sens mieux, c'est comme si on m'avait libéré.

_« Etrange…Je ne pense pas du tout ce que je dis… »_ Je riais en mon fort intérieur de réussir ainsi à duper un des plus grands sorciers de la terre. Parce qu'il me croyait, il faut dire qu'en quelques jours j'étais devenue très douée pour cacher mes sentiments. Il fallait bien, sinon, on aurait cessé de m'importuner avec des "Ca va ?" ou encore "Reprends-toi".

Il me sourit et me dit avant que je parte :

-C'est bien, j'espère que Sirius s'en sortira aussi…

***

La nuit tombée, je pris la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et me rendis dans la Réserve. Je n'avais pas oublié ma résolution, j'apprendrais et je me vengerais. Je traversais les longs couloirs en silence, tandis qu'un flot de souvenir me submergeait. Combien de fois avais-je été sous cette cape avec toi ? Toutes ses petites promenades au clair de lune…Maintenant, j'étais seule. Seule…Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et une boule se formait dans ma gorge. _« Non…il ne faut pas…je m'étais promis… »_ Mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir, la blessure était encore trop fraîche. Je m'écroulais contre un mur, et me mis à sangloter. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. Mes joues se mouillaient pour l'unième fois. Mes mains étaient plaquées sur ma tête, j'avais refoulé mes sentiments durant une journée et je n'en pouvais déjà plus.

-Je m'étais promis, murmurais-je, mais je ne peux pas…JE NE PEUX PAS !  

Je tremblais, j'essayais de me reprendre mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je pris une profonde respiration, et sentis que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait devant moi. Une grande masse noire se transforma peu à peu en un homme.

-Sirius…dis-je entre deux sanglots, que fais-tu là ? Faits attention, et si on te voyait ?

Il s'assit à côté de moi et sourit légèrement. Son premier sourire depuis _ce_ jour.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, au pire on leur efface la mémoire.

-Toujours aussi drôle…Moi qui osais encore te faire la morale…

-Hermione, je comprends, ce que tu avais dit à l'enterrement est tout à fait vrai, je pense…On se connaît depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et tu es comme ma fille. Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire ce que tu dis aux autres.

Il était si sérieux…Alors que lui aussi à ces mêmes sentiments, il pense encore aux autres. 

-Oui, dis-je alors qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue, comme un père…

_« Si Harry n'avait pas disparu, nous serions là, tous ensemble… »_

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment. Je me levais me sentant beaucoup mieux et lui dis :

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il se raidit légèrement et répondit :

-Je ne sais pas encore…Je pense qu'un certain _rat_ est dans le coup…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur mon visage. Sirius en fut un peu effrayé, je crois. Il devait être choqué par ce changement soudain d'attitude.

-Je m'en doutais…Je peux compter sur toi pour vérifier tes dires ?

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ? demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien, dis-je simplement en marchant, si on le retrouve on pourra le dénoncer.

_« Comme si j'allais juste faire ça ! Tu ne devineras pas ce mensonge Sirius. Toi aussi tu es aveuglé par la haine. » _Il se radoucit et acquiesça.

-Merci. Il est temps de partir, il ne faut pas que l'on nous voie.

-Oui…dit-il en me regardant étrangement.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout, bonne nuit !

-Heureuse que tu ailles mieux ! Salut !

Il sourit et s'en alla sous sa forme de chien. Je remis la cape d'invisibilité sur moi et surveillant les parages, me dirigea, comme il était prévu à l'origine, vers la réserve, un sourire dessiné sur le visage.

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors ? C'était bien ? 

Et Hermione ? Que va t-elle faire… ? (En fait ce ne sera PAS un Hermione/Sirius !!!! Ils ont des relations comme parents/enfant et c'est TOUT !!

La suite se déroulera beaucoup plus rapidement, les choses vont accélérer !

Donnez votre avis plz !!!!!

Cliquez sur le bouton !!!!!


	12. Confusions

Note de l'auteur : Bon je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps…En fait je suis un peu surchargée de travail pour l'école alors j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour écrire…Mais je continue !! Alors ce chapitre est presque aussi long que le précédent, mais j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés pour l'écrire !! J'espère que vous allez aimer !!!!! 

**Remerciements :**

Majandra : Un Hr/Sirius ?? lol Non,non je ne pense pas !! En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait remarqué que c'était peut-être pas très clair !! Faire revivre Harry… ? hmmm tu verras !!!lol Je sais je suis cruelle et ma fic est triste !!lol Merci beaucoup !!

Uakjffff ( ?? j'ai pas bien recopié peut-être ?lol) : Peut-être…héhé, tu verras !!!

Cho Chang : Merci !!! Contente que tu aimes le nouveau caractère de Mione!! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !!!!

Nymoue : Merci beaucoup !!!!! Ca me fais vraiment plaisir !!!!! C'est vrai que c'est triste…avec notre pauvre Harry…J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!!!

Maya : Merci d'avoir passé le message à Malissandre !!!!!!!

Mistick : Merci !!!!! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes !!!!! Les chapitres sont un peu moins triste parce que je voulais pas que ça fasse trop répétitif…J'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre !!!

Malissandre : Merci, merci, beaucoup !!!!!!!!!!!!! Tes reviews m'encouragent vraiment à continuer !!!!!! Ca me touche vraiment de savoir que tu aimes ma fic !!!!!! Eh oui, il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres…sniff…Enfin, je ferais peut-être comme j'ai dit une suite, on verra !!! Parce que j'ai plein d'autres idées en tête et je veux pas en commencer trop à la foi, autrement je risque de mettre encore plus de temps… !!! Et puis toi aussi t'écris super bien !!! (mets nous vite la suite !!) Encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!!!!! 

**Disclaimer **: Comme on le sait tout est à J.K sauf l'idée de la fic !! 

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 12 :  Confusions 

_«Mon esprit s'embrouille de jour en jour…_

_Je ne sais toujours pas…_

_Peut-être que je poursuis l'impossible ?_

_Je veux caresser ce rêve, _

_Et je veux qu'il soit réalité…_

_A n'importe quel prix. »_

***************************************************************************

Une légère brise vint me caresser le visage. Les yeux fermés, un livre posé sur mes genoux, j'étais assise sur un banc, dans le parc. Je profitais de ce moment de sérénité et de paix, je me sentais si las, si fatiguée de la vie… Quelques semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis ce jour, enfin, je pense…J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, toutes ces conventions ne représentaient plus rien à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être là depuis des millénaires…Etrangement, toutes ces années passées avec Harry me paraissaient si courtes. Je le connaissais, mais pas assez…Quelques fois je me demande s'il s'était rendu compte combien je l'aimais…

Je regrette tant de ne pas lui avoir suffisamment montré, je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt…J'étais amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour, mais je ne le savais pas…Je voulais avoir des amis, on m'avait toujours laissée de côté, sous prétexte que j'étais Miss Je-sais-tout. Je ne l'avais jamais montré pas, mais je détestais être seule. Quand j'avais reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'étais aux anges ! Peut-être allait-on m'accepter telle que je suis ! Peut-être aurais-je pleins d'amis ! Heureusement mes parents n'avaient rien contre le fait de m'envoyer à Poudlard. J'avais lu, lu et encore lu, des tonnes de livres, je voulais tout savoir, me faire remarquer, qu'on m'apprécie. 

C'est là la première fois que j'avais entendu parler de toi. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je dois avouer qu'à travers les livres je ne t'appréciais pas trop…Je m'imaginais un garçon fier, arrogant, qui ressemblerait à ce prétentieux de Draco ! Quelle n'était pas ma surprise quand je t'avais vu dans le train ! Un beau jeune homme, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, mince et frêle, et des yeux profonds, d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Tu émanais une étrange aura autour de toi, mon cœur battais la chamade. Un étrange sentiment s'emparait de moi, était-ce l'amitié, l'amour… ? Je m'étais sentie si triste et abandonnée, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées à Poudlard…On m'évitait, me critiquait…Le même cycle infernal… C'est là que tu es apparu, avec Ron, vous m'aviez sauvée de cet horrible monstre, mais surtout vous aviez sauvé mon âme…Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se soucierait de moi, je commençais même à sombrer dans la dépression Une vague de bonheur m'a envahie, j'étais si heureuse. Vous étiez devenu mes meilleurs amis ! Depuis que je commençais à vous fréquenter, on me parlait. C'est fou ce que ta célébrité peut avoir comme effet ! Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais même pas y penser, tu étais mon meilleur ami et c'était bien ainsi ! J'aimais Ron comme un frère, mais toi…je ne comprenais pas, des sentiments si confus…

Des vagues souvenirs continuaient à flotter dans mon esprit. J'en venais même à espérer à rester dans mon monde imaginaire…Mais la folie ne voulait pas de moi…du moins pas encore…J'avais des tâches à accomplir et je les ferais. 

Je me dirigeais lentement vers la tour de Griffondor, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Alors que je marchais, je pouvais sentir les divers regards se poser sur moi, des regards craintifs et suspicieux. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils parlaient toujours de moi derrière mon dos. Je me rendais compte de ce que tu devais supporter chaque jour de ta vie. 

-Regardez où vous allez, Miss Granger ! siffla la voix du Professeur Rogue.

Je levais la tête et l'observa, ne montrant aucune émotion. 

-Je suis désolée, répondis-je indifférente.

Il me fixa avec ses yeux calculateurs quelques instants, un sourcil levé. Il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Mes yeux continuaient à l'observer sans défi, mais calmement. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Vous pouvez me laisser passer… ?

Il se décala, toujours suspicieux, à contre cœur. L'ignorant, je poursuivis ma route. Que pouvait-il donc voir ? Il est juste tellement stupide…Incapable, tout comme Dumbledore…Ils ne savent rien…J'avais continué mon apprentissage sur la magie noire, tous les jours j'en apprenais plus…mais, tous les jours, j'avais aussi l'impression de perdre une partie de mon âme… 

Je les haïssais tous…

_Je les hais de ne pas avoir aider Harry…_

_Je les hais d'être si ignorants…_

Je les hais de ne pas avoir essayer de m'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore tant… 

_Maintenant, il est trop tard…je ne peux plus reculer._

La salle commune était animée, beaucoup étaient là car il n'y avait pas de cours cette après-midi. Mais, dès qu'ils me virent pénétrer, la vie s'arrêta, toutes les voix cessèrent. Je balayais la salle d'un regard impénétrable. C'est ce regard sans émotion qui les effrayaient…Ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Mais comment aurais-je pu rester la même ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Chaque jour je me renfermais un peu plus, et ils, ou plutôt Ron, le remarquait. Il s'approcha de moi, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-Où étais-tu Hermione ! soupira t-il. On t'a cherché partout !

-Oh tu sais, je me ballade par-ci par-là et puis tu n'es pas ma baby-sitter ! rétorquais-je sarcastiquement.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, cela devenait d'ailleurs rare que je le sois. Je m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil, ma tête appuyée sur ma main, observant le feu crépiller dans la cheminée.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ! s'offusqua t-il.

-Ecoutes Ron, je suis fatiguée…Alors s'il te plait, _ferme-la_ !

J'étais même surprise par mes propres mots. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de parler _mal_, mais là !

Il se tut et se contenta de me fixer, perplexe, avant de partir parler avec Dean et les autres. Ils étaient tous réunis dans un coin de la salle murmurant et jetant de brefs coups d'œil dans ma direction. Cela m'irritait au plus au point ! Je me retins de ne pas leur crier dessus, et contrôla la colère qui s'emparait de moi. Je sentais mon sang bouillir de rage, pourtant, auparavant  je ne me serais pas énervée pour si peu. Disons qu'il s'agit d'une accumulation. Le lendemain ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Un fait pourtant divers, rein de vraiment spécial…

Nous étions tous dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde discutait, tandis que je lisais tranquillement un livre. Ron débarqua, furieux. Je levais la tête, sortant de ma lecture. Ses traits étaient contractés et il m'observait d'un regard noir. 

-HERMIONE GRANGER !! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Ron ? soupirais-je.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais tous les soirs ? Ne rétorque pas je t'ai vu !! cria t-il en m'interrompant. 

Je me levais, et lui lança un regard glacial.

-Ron, je te l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas tes affaires ! dis-je lentement en respirant profondément.

J'étais consciente que les professeurs nous observaient et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils sachent mes activités. D'abord, c'est tellement idiot de ne pas nous laisser libre accès à la Réserve ! Je quittais la salle à grands pas, essayant de garder mon sang-froid, je m'en fichais de partir au plein milieu de _la « conversation »._ A l'extérieur, je pris une grande bouffée d'air pour me calmer. L'histoire aurait pu se clore si cet imbécile ne m'avait pas suivi.

 -HERMIONE !! J'exige des explications !! 

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et continua :

-Hermione,  étudier la magie noire ne va pas t'aider !! C'est dangereux et tu le sais !! Il peut y avoir de très graves conséquences !!

Je le fixais d'un regard meurtrier, les dents serrées. Je me retenais vraiment pour ne pas sortir ma baguette et lui lancer un sort. _« Il pourrait me servir de cobaye, pour essayer les sorts de magie noire » _l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit tellement il me mettait hors de moi. Je décidais de rester silencieuse, je sentais que je ne lui ferais rien de bien à parler.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, haleta t-il ! Alors arrêtes d'agir comme ça !! Tu n'es plus la même !!

 J'en avais assez. Je m'avançais vers lui menaçante.

-Ecoutes _Weasley_, dis-je d'une voix sifflante,ce ne sont PAS tes affaires je te l'ai déjà dit !! Donc ARRETES DE ME SUIVRE COMME UN PETIT CHIEN !!!

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce n'est…pas moi… ? »_

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, et devint rouge de fureur.

-EXCUSE-MOI, DE M'INQUIETER POUR TOI !!!

-Weasley tu es vraiment pathétique !! J'en ai juste assez de toi !!!

-Très bien, _Granger _!! Si tu veux devenir comme cet imbécile de Malfoy c'est ton problème !! Tien tu aurais pu faire une bonne Mangemorte !! Quel dommage que Tu-Sais-Qui sois mort !!

Quand j'y repense maintenant, je crois qu'il n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il était aveuglé par la colère, tout comme je l'étais. Je sentis la rage, une haine, monter en moi.

-COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA DEVANT MOI !!! A ce que je sache c'était TOI que j'ai vu en Mangemort !!

Il voulut rétorquer, mais j'en avais assez. Je n'en pouvais plus, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et cria :

-_PATHO _!!

Il tomba brusquement à terre. Son corps fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux, un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage, j'avais presque envie d'éclater de rire. Mon esprit se brouillait, j'étais prise dans une sorte de transe. Je me rendis soudain compte de ce que je venais de faire et ôta rapidement le sort. Je vis un Ron inanimé à terre, un peu sang coulant de sa tête Je plaquais ma main sur ma bouche.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

J'avais utilisé un sortilège de magie noire presque aussi puissant que le doloris, sur mon meilleur ami. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler, puis je tombais lourdement à genoux. Je ne voulais pas croire ce que j'avais devant mes yeux. 

_« C'est impossible… »_ Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça !

_« Pourtant si, répliqua une voix dans ma tête, peut-être que c'est tout simplement ta vraie nature ! »_

_« Non… !! Tu mens…ça ne peut… »_

_« Tu ne VEUX pas y croire !! Pourtant tu as la vérité devant toi !! Regarde !! Regarde ce que tu as fais à ton meilleur ami !! » La voix éclata de rire_.

-TAIS-TOI !! criais-je à haute voix. TU MENS !! Je ne suis pas comme ça !! 

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, je frôlais de ma main le visage de Ron.

-Désolée, murmurais-je.

Je le fis léviter et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, l'esprit torturé et confus. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette ombre derrière-moi qui se retourna, un sourire machiavélique dessiné sur son visage. 

J'étais assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il était profondément endormi, mais heureusement il ne risquait rien. Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas posé de questions, elle se contenta de m'observer un instant à travers mes yeux rouges, avant de s'occuper de lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je commençais vraiment à perdre la raison…Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Cette question ne cessa de se répéter encore et encore. Un frisson me parcoura. 

_« Et si je devenais un monstre… ? Je ne veux pas…Quelqu'un quelque chose…sauvez-moi !! »_ Je relevais la tête, les sourcils froncés. 

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ! Tu débrouilles beaucoup mieux seule, non ? »

« Je…ne sais pas… »

Tout était si flou dans mon esprit, je me contredisais sans arrêt et n'arrivais plus avoir l'esprit clair. Une partie en moi cherchait la vengeance, le pouvoir, mais une autre ne cessais de me répéter que je prenais la mauvaise voie…Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à tous ces problèmes, qu'une seule personne qui puisse me sauver…

-Hermione ? marmonna la voix de Ron encore faible.

Je détournais les yeux, je n'osais pas le regarder, affronter son regard plein de tristesse, de fureur mais surtout de déception. 

-Ron…je suis désolée…

Il ne répondit pas. Je m'aventurais à le regarder. Ce que je vis me surpris. Il me souriait.

-…Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Il ferma un instant ses paupières et répondit :

-Parce que tu es redevenue celle que tu étais.

Je ne pouvais que l'observer, s'il savait… _« Peut-être maintenant, mais pour combien de temps… ? »_

-Tu…vas arrêter… ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi il voulait parler, mais je m'en rendis vite compte. Arrêter d'étudier la magie noire…Je ne savais pas…Je regardais dans tous les sens, ne savant quoi répondre. Que pouvais-je dire ? J'avais des objectifs, et je n'avais pas l'intention de les annuler. Mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas lui dire « Non Ron je vais continuer ! ». Je l'avais blessé !! Blesser mon ami !!

_« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire après tout ? Tu ne l'as pas tué, non ? »_

_« Oui, mais… »_

_« Tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire, n'écartes pas les yeux de la réalité. »_

_« Je ne peux pas arrêter…, désolée Ron… »_

-Hermione ?

 Il m'observait, un regard inquiet sur le visage. _« Pourquoi te soucis-tu encore de moi, Ron ? Après ce que je t'ai fait, tu ne fais que rendre les choses encore plus difficiles… »_

Je fermais les yeux, oubliant cette tristesse qui m'envahissait.

-Oui, j'arrête, répondis-je déterminée.

Un large sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et il murmura un léger merci. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je sortis de l'infirmerie et marcha droit devant moi, ne sachant où aller. Je me retrouvais un haut d'une tour, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contempla le ciel. Mon cœur était renfermé, troublé. Je ne savais plus en quoi je devais croire. Jusqu'alors j'étais persuadée que mes actes étaient justifiés, mais maintenant… Pourquoi tant de souffrances ? Je ne comprends pas…Je faisais pourtant de mon mieux…Harry…Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là pour m'aider ? Un simple sourire, un simple mot…je ne demandais pas beaucoup !! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Comment faire pour te revoir ?  Je n'avais même pas le courage de mettre fin à ma vie…je ne suis peut-être pas une Griffondor après tout…Mais je savais surtout que ça te décevrait, je savais que tu ne voulais pas ça, même si tu voulais être à mes côtés…

Une voix ironique et pleine de mépris me fit sortir de ma torpeur :

-Alors Granger, on s'est disputé avec Weasley ?

-Va t-en Malfoy, rétorquais-je froidement.

Il me fixa diaboliquement, et s'approcha de moi.

-Je me tairais si j'étais toi Granger !!  Je t'ai vu avec Weasley tout à l'heure, et je pourrais bien sans faire exprès tout raconter à un professeur…

Je plissais les yeux, et lui lança un regard glacial. Il commençait à me porter sur les nerfs. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement partir, et me laisser tranquille ? Non, impossible, c'est Malfoy. Je ressentis cette même force incontrôlable plein de haine, remonter en moi, malgré moi.

-Eh bien, continua t-il, tu ne veux pas perdre ta réputation de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et Qui-n'enfreint-jamais-le-règlement ?

Je me levais brusquement, bouillonnant de rage. 

_« Ne te laisse pas faire , dit une voix dans sa tête »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de me commander je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »_

-Miss Je-Sais-Tout… ? ricanais-je.

J'éclatais de rire, un rire froid faisant frissonner. Malfoy ne parvint pas à cacher son étonnement. 

-Tu as peur, demandais-je sarcastiquement ? Tu as raison. 

Il m'observa les yeux de plus en plus grands ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était bel et bien Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, en face de lui. Un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, je marchais lentement vers lui.

-Alors Malfoy, si tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, tu dois aussi savoir de quoi je suis capable… ?

Cette fois il n'essaya plus de le cacher. Il avait peur. 

-Mon père…

-Ton père ? coupais-je. Ah je l'avais presque oublié ! Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Voldemort ! Mais Voldemort est mort, Draco, mort. On va voir combien de temps ton Mangemort de père va être encore en vie… 

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il était impuissant, il le savait.

-Rien à dire petite fouine ? Mais rassures-toi, je ne te ferais rien. Tu diras à ton père que je trouverais qui a été responsable de l'enlèvement de Ron, et qui en même tant nous a tous fais souffrir. Et…ils paieront. 

Malfoy était pétrifié. Satisfaite, je me retournais, avant d'ajouter :

-J'oubliais ! Pas un mot de tout ça. Sauf si tu veux qu'un malencontreux accident t'arrive…ce serait dommage, non ?

Je partis, sans me retourner. Je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Il est peut-être énervant, mais il n'est pas stupide. J'étais étonnée, je ne me croyais pas capable de tels discours. Je me sentais différente. Il y avait pourtant quelques instants, j'étais aux bords de la dépression, mais quand Malfoy est apparu, j'avais de nouveau eu cet excès de haine, et de nervosité. Je pense que j'étais lunatique…Bientôt on viendra me chercher pour m'amener à St Mangoust…pensais-je sarcastiquement. C'était tellement étrange…Je ne cherchais même plus à me comprendre.

Quelques jours passèrent, Ron était sorti de l'infirmerie, et n'avait dit à personne ce qui s'était passé. Il fut déçu, je pense, de voir que j'avais repris l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque, et que je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Mais il n'en toucha pas un mot, il préféra ça, plutôt que se disputer. Malfoy, lui, comme prévu, n'avais non plus pas parlé. Quelques fois je sentais son regard se poser sur la table des Griffondors, mais rien de plus. Il m'évitait autant que possible. Quand j'y pense, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour Malfoy aurait _PEUR_ de moi ? Je devais avoir vraiment changer…

Assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, j'avais les yeux écarquillés, fixant le livre que je tenais dans mes mains. Je l'avais cherché pendant des jours et des jours, et là enfin il était à ma portée. 

_« Voilà peut-être la solution à tous mes problèmes… »_

_« Mais as-tu pensé aux conséquences ? »_

A suivre…

***************************************************************************

Alors c'était comment ?? Que va t-il se passer ?

En fait est-ce que je suis claire quand j'écris ?? Je veux dire j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et à faire passer les sentiments…

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!!!!!!

Reviews plz !!!!!!!!


	13. Il y a toujours de l'espoir

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je sais je suis impardonnable !! Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas updaté !! Je savais ce qui allait se passer, mais j'arrivais pas à écrire. . .désolée !! J'ai aussi pas mal de travail en ce moment ! D'ailleurs demain j'ai un devoir de français de trois heures soit une dissertation ou un commentaire littéraire. . . oulà !! A part ça, ce nouveau chapitre est quand même assez long, et l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. . . Je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture !! 

**Remerciements** :

Cho Chang : Merci beaucoup !! J'ai mis longtemps à updater ! dsl !! En fait j'ai le nouveau Kenshin !!!! héhé !! Il a trouvé sa Réponse !! (non, je n'essaye pas de te dégoûter !! lol)

Nymoue : Un trèèès grand merci !!!! Vraiment tous tes reviews me font super plaisir, vraiment !! Et le sort qu'elle a trouvé c'est…héhé tu verras !! Encore désolée pour l'attente !!

Malissandre : Merci beaucoup !!!! Tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir !!! Je sais c'est une fin en suspend, et en plus j'ai mis du temps, désolée !!!!

ange: Merci pour tes compliments !! Ca m'encourage à continuer !!

**Dédicace** : Alors je dédicace ce chapitre à tous mes reviewers et plus spécialement à Nymoue et à Malissandre, qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée avec leurs reviews !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite de vos fics !!!

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K !! sauf l'idée de la fic !

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre13 : Il y a toujours de l'espoir. . .**

_« On ne peut pas changer le cours des évènements. . ._

_Le temps s'écoule comme du sable, trop rapidement. . ._

_On me l'a toujours dit._

_Et je le croyais._

_Mais. . . »_

***************************************************************************

Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur ce grand livre vieux et poussiéreux. Je sentis mes mains trembler sous le coup de l'émotion, une goutte de sueur glissant lentement le long de mon visage. Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable. . . ? Les conséquences pouvaient être effroyables. . . Je ne savais pas, la peur commençait à s'emparer de moi. . . Il devait exister une autre solution . . . Détachant mon regard, je balayais la pièce du regard, attentive au moindre bruit. La réserve était sombre et humide, une faible odeur de moisi, une atmosphère lourde, désagréable flottait dans la pièce. Seule la petite torche à mes côtés éclairait les ténèbres menaçantes qui m'entouraient. Un léger craquement me fit sursauter, un courant d'air froid me parcoura le dos ; je lançais des regards frénétiques et affolés autour de moi. Je me tenais raidie sur ma chaise, tenant le grimoire contre moi. Une goutte de peur perla sur mon front, mon corps tremblait malgré moi. Pendant un instant, il me semblait avoir aperçu une ombre furtive se faufiler entre les étagères. Enfin, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, réalisant que ce n'était sûrement que ma chaise, ainsi que la flamme de ma torche qui vacillait. Je devais reprendre mes esprits, me calmer. Levant la tête légèrement, les yeux fermés, je pris une grande bouffée d'air.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent à nouveau sur le grimoire, je le fixais pendant quelques minutes avant de murmurer : _« Reducio. »_ Le livre n'était à présent pas plus grand qu'un dé à coudre. Je fis apparaître dans ma main une petite boîte en forme de pendentif, et le mis à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, la magie noire et blanche était vraiment très utile. Mais encore une fois, je ne savais plus où j'allais, je ne me reconnaissais plus. . . J'enlevais la chaînette autour de mon cou et y passa le nouveau pendentif. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas un coffret ordinaire, il était protéger par divers sorts, et seul moi pouvait l'ouvrir. Ma main passa légèrement sur les deux anneaux dorés accrochés à la chaîne. Toi et moi. pour toujours. . . ensemble. . . 

« Ces anneaux seront nos futures alliances…Chacun va en garder une…comme ça on sera toujours reliés par un lien… »

Je fermais les paupières, Harry. . . Mon corps s'affala soudainement sur la chaise, ma tête se mit entre mes mains, accoudée sur la table. Mes yeux picotèrent, une larme se forma dans le coin de l'œil, et coula lentement le long de ma joue.

-Tu avais promis. . . murmurais-je. . . tu avais promis . . .

Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans ma tête, libérant une nouvelle fois cette tristesse, ce désespoir sans fin. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter d'y penser, je savais que tu ne quitterais jamais mon esprit, et je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Le sentiment d'injustice ne fit qu'accentuer le tout, me donnant un courage et une détermination inébranlable. Je relevais lentement la tête, les yeux brillants, mais aussi pleins de colère. _« J'y arriverais, n'abandonne pas. »_

***

Une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la salle de potions. Le temps avait brusquement changé, il y avait à peine quelques semaines il pleuvait à verse. Tous les élèves étaient assis lourdement sur leur chaise, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les paroles du professeur qui venait d'entrer en annonçant le programme du jour.

-Aujourd'hui ne sera pas un cours comme les autres, déclara t-il sèchement. Pas de pratique, de la théorie.

Un léger grognement des élèves se fit entendre. D'ordinaire un cours avec Rogue était déjà l'enfer, alors qu'est-ce que ça allait être une heure à écrire ! 

-Taisez-vous ! Ceci est exceptionnel, mais le directeur tient à ce que vous sachiez tous quelles sont les potions interdites et leurs effets.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds, mis à part quelques Serpentards dont Malfoy. La plupart n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

Rogue balaya la pièce de son regard perçant, avant de s'arrêter sur moi. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. De toute évidence, il voulait me faire payer mon impertinence de l'autre jour.

-Miss Granger, siffla t-il, redressez-vous et dites moi ce que sont les potions interdites ! 

Je sortis de ma torpeur et le regardais froidement. Les Griffondors observaient la scène anxieux de perdre des points, tandis que les Serpentards arboraient un sourire de supériorité. Les deux maisons étaient tout simplement persuadées que je n'arriverais pas à répondre, malgré ma réputation de Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Je relevais lentement la tête et répondis calmement avec une nuance de défi :

-Les potions interdites peuvent être mises au même titre que les sortilèges impardonnables. Les utiliser entraînerait un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. 

Un silence se plaça dans la pièce. Rogue, comme les élèves, affichait une expression de surprise et d'étonnement. Il n'y avait que Ron et Malfoy qui restèrent impassibles. Ron se doutait que j'avais lu ça à la bibliothèque, quant à Malfoy . . . il en avait eu une expérience personnelle.

-Cependant, ajoutais-je avec un sourire, certaines potions qui pourraient être interdites nous sont inconnues. Certaines ne nous ont simplement pas été transmises par nos ancêtres. Il est impossible de toutes les connaître… même pour vous professeur.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne me quitta pas du regard. Enfin, il semblait revenir à lui et dit avec dégoût : 

-Bonne réponse Miss Granger, mais…je retire cinq points à Griffondor pour insolence.

Je n'essayais même pas de protester, il n'était pas nécessaire d'argumenter avec cet homme. 

-Bien, continua t-il, nous allons étudier les trois potions les plus connues…mais aussi les plus terribles.

Je du me retenir pour ne pas sourire. « Bien sûr. . . je doute qu'il sache véritablement lesquelles sont extrêmement dangereuses. . . » 

-Tout d'abord Crucifix, quelqu'un sait-il quels sont les effets de cette potion, Mr. Malfoy ?

Malfoy arborait un grand sourire, fier de connaître la réponse. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et gonfla sa poitrine. 

-Crucifix, répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse, est une potion de douleur. Elle peut être comparée au Crucio mais elle est beaucoup plus puissante.

Il marqua une courte pause et continua :

-Cette potion a de terribles effets, le corps est pris de convulsion, des douleurs insurmontables surviennent, mais par-dessus tout, contrairement  au Crucio, la racine de mutis qu'elle contient, empêche la victime de crier. Si l'antidote n'est pas administré avant cinq minutes, la personne sera condamnée. Non, elle ne va pas mourir, mais ne pourra jamais sortir de sa douleur, pour elle se sera l'enfer sur Terre.

Il avait dit tout cela avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Ses connaissances venaient sans doute de son père, qui devait être habitué à ce genre de procédé, bien qu'il devait préférer les sortilèges impardonnables. 

Je détournais mon regard de Malfoy et remarqua que le visage de Rogue était bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Celui-ci devait se souvenir de sa propre expérience. Combien de fois avait-il été frappé par des sorts de douleur ? Et. . . combien de fois lui-même avait dû concocter ce genre de potions, combien de fois avait-il torturé des familles entières, les détruisant ? Le bourreau et le torturé sont en effet très proches. . . Les rôles peuvent s'inverser très facilement. Après une minute celui-ci reprit enfin ses esprit.

-Très bien Mr. Malfoy, cinq points pour Serpentard. Quelqu'un connaît-il les deux autres potions ?

Malfoy leva une fois de plus la main avec ce même regard de supériorité. Je décidais de me prendre au jeu et leva ma main, un sourire sur les lèvres. Bien sûr tous le monde se retourna encore une fois vers moi, murmurant. Ils devaient penser que je tournais mal ou que j'étais au service de Voldemort avant sa fin. Quelle idiotie ! Comment pouvait-on penser une chose pareille ?! Je décidais toutefois de les ignorer.

-Bien Miss Granger si vous pensez tout savoir dites-nous en plus sur la deuxième potion interdite.

-Elle s'appelle Spirit, Professeur, répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence. Elle permet de contrôler une personne à distance, beaucoup plus efficace si vous voulez mon avis que l'imperium. La personne qui est sous son emprise n'aura plus jamais les capacités de penser par elle-même, sauf si elle a de la chance. . .De plus cette potion permet aussi à celui qui contrôle la victime de lui enlever son énergie vitale, si cela arrive la personne est dans le même état que si elle avait reçu un baiser de détraquer. Cette réponse vous satisfait-elle, Professeur ?

Il fronça une fois encore les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'on ait du mal à voir ses yeux. Son  regard calculateur ne me quitta pas pendant tout le cours, il fit un léger geste de la main et dit :

-A présent il reste une dernière potion, la plus dangereuse. On pourrait penser à tort qu'elle est moins redoutable que les précédentes ou de simples poisons. . .D'ailleurs, qui peut dire pourquoi les poisons et toutes les autres potions de morts sont classifiées en dessous que les impardonnables ?

La classe regarda leur professeur, se tournant légèrement. Enfin, Ron leva une main incertaine, se demandant si ce qu'il allait dire serait juste.

-Weasley ?

-Euh, hésita t-il, je pense que les poisons ont des antidotes connus, donc il est plus facile de sauver la personne qui a bu la potion. 

-Exact. A présent quelqu'un connaît-il la dernière potion ?

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Malfoy et moi. Je réfléchissais, quelle potion pouvait : un, être connue et deux, impardonnables. . . ? On pouvait déjà exclure celles qui ressemblaient au Doloris, les poisons . . . Que restait-il donc ? Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de moi. Malfoy semblait être réfléchir profondément ce qui était très rare, à moins qu'il ne s'était endormi. Rogue quant à lui observait la classe avec satisfaction, heureux que personne ne sache la réponse. Je commençais à m'énerver, il était vraiment cruel et sadique, je brûlais d'envi de lui crier la réponse à la figure. Si seulement je la savais. . . Je serrais les poings sous la table. Soudain, l'évidence me frappa. Mon visage commença à blêmir, mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon corps trembla légèrement. Je baissai lentement la tête, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt. . . ?

_« Peut-être est-ce une meilleure solution. . . ? »_

_« Tu as peur ?, intervint cette voix à présent familière. »_

_« Je n'ai pas peur. . . mais je pense aux conséquences. »_

_« Alors tu as peur. Arrêtes d'être si faible ! Que tu choisisses cette solution ou l'autre ça revient au même. Tant que tu parviens à tes fins. »_

La sonnerie marquant la fin du cours me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Rogue nous demanda de trouver pour la prochaine fois de quelle potion il s'agissait. Je sortis lentement de la classe, toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

Ron s'approcha de moi souriant et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Allez Hermione remets-toi ! Tu trouveras la réponse à cette fichue question !

Un sourire forcé se dessina sur mon visage.

-Mais, continua t-il, je vais aussi essayer de trouver de quoi il s'agit !

-Toi, dis-je surprise un sourcil levé, tu veux essayer de répondre à une question de Rogue ? Je crois que je suis en train de rêver. . .

Il me regarda d'un air faussement vexé.

-Eh je peux être sérieux quand je veux !

-Oui quand tu veux, ce qui est, entre nous soit dit, très rare. 

Il éclata de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'était cette fois-ci un vrai rire, un vrai sourire.

***

C'était une journée magnifique,  les doux rayons du soleil éclairaient le parc de Poudlard, créant des nuances multicolores à la surface du lac. Quelques oiseaux volaient librement dans le ciel bleu. Je levais la tête et les observais pensive. Ils étaient plus libres que nous, les hommes. Des êtres purs, dénués de tous vices n'existaient presque plus dans notre monde. Seuls les nouveau-nés étaient épargnés, cependant dès leur plus jeune âge ils se trouvent à leur tour modelés, et d'une certaine manière détruit, par la société. Toutes ces réflexions sur la vie, la mort, ne me quittaient plus. Peut-être était-ce un moyen pour cesser de penser à toi ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants ? Mais, qu'importe ce que je pouvais faire, une part de mon esprit refusait de  penser à autre chose. Tu étais tout simplement une partie indissociable de mon être. 

Un animal attira mon regard. Un grand chien noir marchait dans le parc et venait lentement vers moi. Il semblait qu'il avait parcouru des kilomètres, il était sale et poussiéreux. Cependant, on pouvait remarquer une étrange lueur de détermination flamboyer dans ces profonds yeux marrons. Je m'approchais de lui, il me fit comprendre qu'il se rendait au bureau de Dumbledore. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, je voulais rapidement le questionner à propos de la "tâche" que je lui avais confié. Je décidais de me taire et d'attendre, à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit parler avec un chien. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Déjà que j'avais une étrange réputation depuis quelques temps. J'acquiesçais donc et le suivis.

Nous approchâmes du bureau de Dumbledore, je m'arrêtais devant la gargouille, me remémorant de mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois que j'étais entrée dans cette pièce c'était après _son _enterrement. Je secouais vivement la tête en voyant le passage s'ouvrir et suivis Sirius. J'hésitais un moment avant d'entrer, n'était-ce pas de l'indiscrétion de ma part ? Je n'avais pas été demandée, mais je devais avouer que ma curiosité était grande.

« Alors, pourquoi tu hésites ? Entre ! »

« . . .hm, mais. . . »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu veux savoir oui ou non ce qui va se passer ? Et après tout tu as le droit de savoir. »

Je clignais machinalement des yeux pour me réveiller, et décida d'entrer. Dumbledore était assis sur son fauteuil derrière le bureau. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu un peu de sa malice depuis _ces_ évènements. Il se sentait coupable, on pouvait le lire dans son regard. Un sourire sarcastique ne put s'empêcher de se former discrètement sur mon visage. Vrai il était coupable, plus qu'il ne le pensait, mais, je l'étais bien plus que lui. De plus, il avait d'autres occupations, il n'était pas constamment dévoré par le remord. Sirius se reprit sa forme humaine, et on pouvait cette fois-ci bien affirmer la fatigue dessinée sur son visage. De grandes cernes noires, preuve du manque de sommeil, se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il prit place sur une chaise, pendant que Dumbledore me dit de faire de même. Il nous observa quelques instant et dit doucement :

-Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Et toi Hermione ? Il me semble que vous allez mieux. J'en suis heureux.

-Merci Albus, répondit Sirius en souriant faiblement. 

-Des nouvelles du monde extérieur ?

Ainsi c'était de cela qu'ils voulaient parler. Il avait été chargé d'enquêter sur les différentes réactions face à la mort de Voldemort. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et répondit :

-Hm, comment dire. . . La plupart du monde sorcier n'arrête plus de fêter la disparition de Voldemort, ils sont pleins de joie. Ils considèrent Harry comme un héros, mais. . ., il serra un peu les dents et continua, ils ne semblent pas se soucier que leur héros soit mort. Pire ils pensent que c'est naturel, et que c'était son devoir de détruire Voldemort.

Je serrais la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de hurler de rage, comment pouvaient-ils être si égoïste ?! Mais après tout ils ne connaissaient pas Harry. Les poings serrés j'écoutais Sirius continuer son rapport sans l'interrompre.

-Cependant, il y a encore quelques activités de mangemorts qui refuse de croire la réalité. Mais ils sont peu nombreux, presque tous les mouvements se sont arrêtés. Beaucoup ont été retrouvés par les Aurors et envoyés à Azkaban.

Cette fois je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-Et Lucius Malfoy ? Ils l'ont arrêté ?

Sirius secoua sa tête.

-Les Aurors ne l'ont pas trouvé. De plus même s'ils le trouvent, ce n'est pas sur qu'il sera envoyé en prison.

-Corruption ?

-Il y a de ça, répondit le directeur. Mais aussi tu sais comme il est habile, il est très doué pour éviter les pires sentences.

Je restais silencieuse quelques instants avant de murmurer :

-Pettigrew. . .

-Pardon ? demanda Sirius. 

-Mais oui, je suis certaine qu'il est avec Malfoy! Et si celui-ce est trouvé en la compagnie de ce rat. . .

Nous nous regardâmes tous. Si cela venait à arriver beaucoup de problèmes seraient réglés. . . Dont celui de Sirius. . .

D'ailleurs, la lueur de son regard avait de nouveau changé à la mention de Pettigrew. Ses yeux flamboyaient de haine et de fureur. 

-Sirius ?

-Oui, dit-il d'un air absent en entendant la voix du directeur.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper son ancien élève. Conscient de ce regard posé sur lui il soupira avant de murmurer d'une voix menaçante :

-Je crois que Pettigrew et Malfoy en sont pour beaucoup en ce qui concerne Ron. . .

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent. Je restais silencieuse, mes soupçons étaient donc justifiés. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et mes poings se serrèrent encore plus. 

-Mais ce n'est sûrement pas le rat qui à prit le polynectar, il n'est pas assez courageux pour faire ça. C'est un piètre acteur. A priori celui qui a remplacé Ron devrait être Malfoy.

-Tu as sûrement raison, interrompais-je en haussant les épaules. Ron, enfin ou qui que ce soit, était beaucoup trop arrogant et sûr de lui pour que se soit Pettigrew. En y repensant, il ressemblait à Malfoy dans sa manière de parler.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent à ce souvenir peu agréable. On avait été si stupide, pourquoi avons-nous cru que Ron nous avait réellement trahi ? Si Harry avait su la vérité, peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Mais, si nous avions été si facilement dupés, c'était parce qu'il avait commencé à changer, même avant que le mangemort ne prenne sa place. Il avait toujours été secrètement jaloux de Harry. Il n'empêchait qu'on aurait dû plus avoir confiance en lui. La voix de Dumbledore interrompit mes pensées :  

-Merci beaucoup Sirius pour tous ses renseignements.

-De rien. . .

-Il se fait tard vous pouvez partir, je vous ai assez retenu.  Sirius, tu peux rester dans le bureau de Remus.

-Il enseigne de nouveau ? demanda t-il surpris.

-Oui, on a déjà deux professeurs de Défense pour une seule année, soupira t-il. Mondingus devait partir il y a quelques mois, il était demandé pour aider les aurors. Alors, Remus s'est proposé pour le remplacer.

Sirius acquiesça, et s'apprêta à partir. Je le suivis pensive, Dumbledore ajouta : 

-Et Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas, Malfoy et Pettigrew seront retrouvés.

Je lui souris et quitta la pièce.

« Oui, vous ne vous doutez même pas de ce que je pense, Dumbledore. Je ferais tout pour l'attraper.  Et ce jour-là, ce qui a été promis sera réalisé. . . »

***

La nuit commençait à tomber et l'air se rafraîchissait. De nouveau, je me trouvais à la Réserve, mais cette fois-ce un livre complètement différent entre les mains. Je voulais m'assurer que ce que j'avais trouvé pendant le cours de Rogue était vrai. Je déposais le livre sur la table, ne cessant de me questionner. Il me sembla entendre un léger bruit de pas, mais je ne vis rien et me concentra à nouveau. J'hésitais, mes mains tremblaient. Un autre bruit me fit sursauter, et je me retournais brusquement et vis un visage devant moi.

-Ron ! criais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, dis-je en rabaissant ma voix. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

Il me regarda sérieusement, et jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la table. Je fis un geste pour l'empêcher de voir le titre mais il m'interrompit :

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, Hermione. Je sais déjà.

-Alors tu étais sérieux en disant que tu ferais des recherches, dis-je faiblement mais aussi surprise.

-Tu te demande pourquoi, hein ? répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Et bien, j'avais remarqué ton changement d'attitude pendant le cours de potion. Alors je me suis douté de quelque chose. J'ai envoyé un hibou d'urgence à mon père et il m'a répondu.

Je le regardais quelque peu étonnée, et ramena mes cheveux en arrière. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Mais, tu ne me comprends pas c'est ça ? Tu ne vois pas pourquoi je me donne tant de mal ?

-Hermione. . . Ce n'est pas une solution.

-Pas une solution ? rétorquais-je en sentant la colère m'envahir. Alors que faut-il faire à ton avis ?! N'as-tu pas envi de le revoir ?!

Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse. Il secoua lentement la tête.

-Tu sais très bien que j'en aie envi. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est du passé, on ne peut pas changer le court des évènements.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas ce qui doit arriver ? Qui te dis que je ne devrais pas le faire ?

Il posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

-Je sais, je comprends. . . Mais de toute manière c'est impossible.

-Rien est impossible, Ron. 

Cette fois il commença à s'emporter face à une telle obstination. Il me secoua et cria :

-Hermione ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'utiliser une potion impardonnable va t'aider ?! De plus c'est DANGEREUX !! 

Je plissais les yeux et l'observa pleine de colère.

-Et, ajouta t-il, une potion pour remonter le temps ne t'apportera rien !!

-Qu-est-ce que tu en sais ?!!

-C'est bien simple !! Tu te rends compte si tu remontes le temps, Harry serait peut-être encore en vie, mais bien d'autres seraient morts !! Et surtout Voldemort serait ENCORE vivant !!

-Alors tu préfères sacrifier ton meilleur ami ?

-Hermione, essaye de comprendre !! Ce ne serait que pur égoïsme de notre part !!

Je restais silencieuse. Il avait raison, et je le savais pertinemment. Je m'assis lentement sur la chaise et plongea mon visage dans mes mains.

-C'est bon Ron, murmurais-je, tu m'as convaincue. Tu as raison. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi un peu seule. . .

Celui-ci hésita quelques instants, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait me faire confiance.

-Tu me promets ?

-Oui. . .je n'utiliserai pas cette potion.

Il ferma ses paupières un moment, et je l'entendis s'éloigner. Après avoir été sûre qu'il était parti, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues encore chaudes. Il devait exister un moyen de te faire revenir, sans pour autant remonter le temps. . . Ma main passa sur ma chaînette, et sur le petit pendentif.

_« -Je n'ai plus le choix. . . et il me semble que c'est la meilleure solution. Et puis ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, puisqu'il est utile à la société._

_-Bien. . . bon raisonnement mais, es-tu sûre de toi ?  _

_-Oui. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. . . »_

A suivre. . .

***************************************************************************

Alors c'est comment ? Que va t'il se passer ? Qu'est ce que la solution que Hermione a trouvé ? Il reste environ deux ou trois chapitres, après fini, The End ! Enfin on verra. . . !!

**Petit sondage :**

Harry va t-il revenir à la vie ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! 

Allez cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche, plz !!! Petit espoir : Atteindrais-je les 100 reviews avant la fin de l'histoire ? Plus il y a de reviews plus ça m'encourage !!! Merci !!!


	14. Choix

Note de l'auteur : Voilà j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre !! Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente !! Merci encore et bonne lecture !! 

**Remerciements** :

Nymoue : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !! Encore désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! 

Mistick : Wow tu as tout relu ?!! Merci merci !!!! Je crois que je t'ai fait attendre longtemps, désolée !! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre !

Anemosys :  Il était pas facile à écrire le cours avec Rogue, en tout cas je suis contente que ça t'a plu !! Quant à Hermione, elle va rester comme ça encore un temps après….on verra !!

Malissandre : Merci beaucoup !! Tu me flattes tu sais ? lol Et oui ça m'a aider de regarder le paysage ! lol J'espère que tu vas aussi bientôt updater !!

lyra.b : c'est vrai que si elle remontait le temps Harry pourrait être sauvé, mais elle n'arriverais jamais à accomplir ce miracle sans être vue, je pense… Mais peut-être que tu as raison ! Pour cette fic il n'y aura pas de voyage dans le temps, elle va trouver une autre solution, peut-être plus dangereuse….

samypuce: merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes !! Je crois aussi que Hermione a besoin de Harry mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle réussira… peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!

**Disclaimer :** Comme on le sait tous tout est à JK Rowling !

*************************************************************************** Chapitre 14 : Choix 

_« J'ai toujours pensé que notre chemin était déjà tracé . . ._

_Je croyais en une destinée indéniable._

_J'étais idiote._

_Nous sommes nous même maître de notre destin._

_Nous pouvons le contrôler._

_Tout dépend de nos choix. »_

***************************************************************************

J'étais allongée sur le dos dans mon lit, fixant sans véritablement le voir, le plafond. Blanc. Aussi blanc était mon esprit, j'essayais de vider ma tête, tout oublier, sortir de cette réalité si peu satisfaisante. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits depuis cette fameuse dispute avec Ron, que je ne fermais plus un œil. Un film ne cessait de passer indéfiniment, depuis le commencement, jusqu'à maintenant. J'avais pris ma décision, mais je devais me l'admettre : j'avais peur. Peur de me tromper, peur de commettre une faute irréparable. Je passais machinalement ma main sur ce pendentif. Je n'avais pas encore osé l'ouvrir, une force invisible retenait ma main. Cette force qui n'était qu'autre que ma conscience. 

Je me retournais, et me retrouvai face à la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, la lune blafarde brillait, pleine. Mes pensées se dirigèrent sur Remus. Quelque part, il serait en train de se promener sous sa forme de loup, peut-être accompagné par un énorme chien noir. Grâce à eux, à présent une chose était certaine, tout était la faute de deux personnes évidentes : Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew. Ils étaient la cause de tant de souffrance, tant de larmes versées, comment quelqu'un pourrait un jour leur pardonner ? Mes poings se serrèrent sous ma couverture, mes yeux se plissèrent. Une rage s'emparait de moi. Il me fallait trouver un coupable, je devais haïr quelqu'un, reporter toute ma tristesse, me venger. Certes Voldemort était le grand coupable, mais il avait disparu. Inconsciemment,  je cherchais peut-être à refouler ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me rongeait.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre, il était quatre heures. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je me levais lentement, enfila rapidement ma robe, et sortit avec la plus grande discrétion. Pour plus de sûreté, je passais la cape d'invisibilité sur moi, et sortit de la salle commune. Un vent froid sifflait faiblement à travers les couloirs, créant une étrange atmosphère. Le corridor était désert. Jetant quelques regards furtifs autour de moi, je me décidais à avancer. Les matinées étaient toujours très fraîches, même s'il faisait une chaleur insupportable pendant la journée. D'ailleurs, le soleil ne s'était pas encore montré. Un léger courant d'air me fit frissonner, j'accélérai le pas. Mes pas me menèrent devant l'immense porte de la Réserve. Maintenant habituée à ce geste, ma baguette se leva, un mot simple sortit de ma bouche, et ouvrit le passage. Je pénétrais dans une grande salle plongée dans l'obscurité. J'observais paresseusement ce lieu et me dirigea vers une table, située au fond et dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'assis et posa la lanterne. J'étais venue dans cette salle presque inconsciemment, dans un état second. 

Soupirant, ma main se posa sur ma chaînette, et l'enleva. Je fixais le petit pendentif en forme de boîte qui se trouvait dans le creux de ma main gauche. Mon autre main passa machinalement dessus, tandis que mes paupières se fermèrent un instant. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, prit ma baguette, et murmura : « _Augmento_ » Le grimoire reprit sa forme d'origine. Je l'ouvris avec précaution, et passa les pages poussiéreuses, jusqu'à ce que je vis le titre de la potion voulue. Je lisais attentivement, elle était presque impossible à préparer pour des personnes normales, mais, toutes les aventures que j'avais vécues avec Harry m'aidaient beaucoup.

Un grincement aigu se fit entendre. En alerte, je regardais vivement autour de moi, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, je me demandais si cette pièce n'était pas hantée. . . Je haussais brièvement les épaules et retourna mon attention sur le livre.

-Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? dit une voix glaciale.

Je me levais brusquement de ma chaise, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, et balaya la pièce du regard. Je vis une forme qui se cachait dans l'obscurité.

-Montres-toi ! rétorquais-je, sans hausser le ton, mais avec une nuance de menace. 

-Allons, allons, n'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

La voix, définitivement masculine, avait parlé avec amusement. Il balançait sa main nonchalamment. On pouvait voire un sourire sarcastique sur son visage. J'éclatais de rire, et parvint à prononcer :

-Bien crois-tu vraiment que j'ai peur ? Voyons essaye d'être plus clairvoyant.

Il ne répondit pas. J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher, il se déplaçait. Je regardais précautionneusement autour de moi. Mes sens étaient aux aguets. Ma baguette était toujours serrée dans ma main. 

-Allez montres-toi ! répétais-je comme si je m'adressais à un enfant. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Draco Malfoy. 

Sans prévenir, un bras me serrait à la gorge, tandis que l'autre pointait sa baguette devant mes yeux. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Il se tenait là, derrière moi, et me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

-Ah, alors tu avais deviné. . .

-Pff, bien sur, à qui pourrait donc appartenir cette voix de fouine, répliquais-je froidement.

Malfoy resserra son étreinte, et, me plaqua contre le mur, sa main placée à présent sur ma gorge. Une chose est sure, les Malfoys détestent se faire insulter. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, il me fixa un instant.

-_Hermione_, tu n'es pas en position de me menacer. . .

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, et ferma les yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Il fut prit par surprise. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il remarqua enfin que ma baguette était elle aussi pointée directement sur lui. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer à son tour, ses sourcils se froncèrent. 

-Et tu vois, _Draco_, continuais-je, je peux te faire _très_ mal, non ? Tu veux peut-être en faire l'expérience ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire détestables qui ne quittait toujours pas son visage.

-Je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis armé, et je ne suis pas aussi faible que Weasley.

-Oui, vraisemblablement, ricanais-je, mais bon je te comprends. Tu veux peut-être subir le même sort que ton père ? Parce que je te préviens, il paiera très bientôt. . .

Il leva sa baguette plein de rage, mais contre toute attente, il desserra sa prise, et me laissa. Je l'observais, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tourna sèchement les talons et resta immobile.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisse t-il partir ainsi ? Il avait clairement l'avantage, il aurait pu facilement me lancer un sort. (Bien que j'aurais pu le contrer.) Est-ce véritablement Draco Malfoy en face de moi, qui de plus me tourne le dos ? »_

_« . . . Ainsi, tu n'as pas encore compris . . . ? »_ murmura une douce voix dans ma tête.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Depuis quelque temps, on aurait dit qu'une étrange présence se trouvait constamment auprès de moi, ou pire, en moi. Elle devenait de plus en plus fréquente, critiquant mes faits et gestes. Cependant, ce qui me paraissait encore plus curieux, était cette impression qu'il existait en vérité plusieurs « voix » en moi. Toutes possédant différents caractères.

Une, représentait mes propres pensées, celles qui me venaient en premiers à l'esprit. En fait, elle avait toujours existée, tout le monde l'a en soi. C'est en quelque sorte notre esprit, notre âme.

Une autre était sombre, obscure, presque ténébreuse, la plupart du temps sarcastique et ironique. On pourrait dire que ça l'amusait de me critiquer, et de m'inciter à faire des choses interdites que je n'aurais jamais faites en temps normal . . . Mais je ne me trouvais pas en « temps normal », rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant . . . Me tromperais-je ? Cette voix était celle qui dominait ces derniers temps, celle que je ne cessais pratiquement plus d'entendre. Elle grandissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à éventuellement faire disparaître un jour les autres. Qui sait, avait-elle peut-être une sorte de volonté ?

Et. . . enfin, une dernière que je n'entendais que très rarement. Elle n'était qu'un léger murmure tel une légère brise fraîche qui soufflait dans ma tête. Pourtant, elle me semblait familière, comme un lointain ami me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle se voulait discrète, mais présente. Jamais elle ne prenait parti pour quelque chose, elle se contentais seulement de me poser des questions, comme à présent, ou de constater des faits : elle semblait presque omnisciente, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle ne désirait donc pas me contrôler.

Je secouais machinalement la tête pour sortir de mes réflexions, ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur les « voix » que j'entendais. Et puis après tout, ce n'était peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination. Je mis ma main sur mon front. « Je suis vraiment en train de devenir folle. Voilà que je me mets à parler toute seule. » 

Je reportais mes yeux sur Malfoy toujours immobile, la tête légèrement levée. Je le fixais intensément, essayant vainement de deviner ses pensées, de voir à travers lui. Je massais doucement ma gorge, et lui demanda :

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? 

Il resta silencieux, et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, dis-je en commençant à être énervée. 

Encore un silence. Je serrais les poings.

-Bien, déclarais-je sèchement, après tout je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Peut-être veux-tu essayer de suivre les traces de ton père ? Comme on dit tel père tel fils. 

-Tais-toi !

Il ne c'était toujours pas retourner. On pouvait déceler une nuance de colère, pourtant, sa voix avait légèrement tremblée. Quel secret se cachait donc derrière ce personnage ? Je ne répondis pas, et me contenta de l'observer attentivement. Il leva lentement la tête.

-Tu ne sais rien, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Un fils ne suit pas forcément les traces de son père.

Je fus prise par surprise ne m'attendant pas à entendre ces paroles étranges. Etait-il possible que le Draco Malfoy que tout le monde connaît n'était qu'une façade cachant un tout autre personnage ? Non . . ., s'il devait exister un autre Draco, il ne pourrait être fondamentalement différent, seulement, quelque chose changerait.

-Essaierais-tu de me faire croire que toi, Malfoy, tu n'admires pas ton petit papounet ? dis-je ironiquement en haussant les sourcils.

Il se retourna brusquement, ses yeux brillait d'une lueur démente, ses poings toujours durement fermés.

-Saches, Granger, que le fait de m'avoir vu pendant sept années, ne suffit pas à comprendre un Malfoy !

-Bien ! m'exclamais-je. Mais c'est difficile à croire que tu puisses ne pas être tout le temps un abruti arrogant !

Il voulu rétorquer mais je lui coupa la parole :

-Ecoutes moi bien ! Toi non plus tu ne peux pas prétendre me connaître, ni Harry d'ailleurs !

-Pff, souffla t-il, les griffondors sont tellement prévisibles et pathétiques.

-Ah bon ? Alors je pourrais dire que tous les serpentards ne sont que des vantards et des fourbes ! 

Il se tu quelques instants. Je soufflais bruyamment, je m'étais emportée, comment pouvait-il avoir des préjugés pareils ! Après tout c'est un Malfoy . . . Mais, moi-même j'avais des préjugés, j'étais peut-être mal placée pour lui faire la morale.

-Bon . . . d'accord, je veux bien croire que tu n'es pas ton père. 

Il m'observa avec des yeux étonnés ne s'attendant pas à ce que je cède la partie.

-Mais, continuais-je ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu faisais ici, et à m'attaquer qui plus est.

Il eut un sourire en coin satisfait.

-Je voulais parler à Miss Granger, et où pouvait-elle se trouver vu son état actuel ? Dans la réserve bien entendu. Ah et quant au fait que je t'attaque c'était ma vengeance de l'autre jour. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

-Huh, je ne te le fais pas dire.

_« Ce jour arrivera pour moi aussi. »_

-Et, ajoutais-je, tu as dis que tu voulais _me parler ?_

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique, voilà je vais faire une bonne action pour une fois. Je vais t'aider.

Je cru véritablement mal entendre, était-il en train de se moquer de moi ? Je secouais la tête, et plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Toi ? dis-je méfiante. Comment et pourquoi? 

-Allons Granger, dit-il en balançant sa main, fait marcher ton cerveau !

Je continuais à froncer les sourcils, légèrement frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qui ce passait. Il me fixa quelques instants avec ce même regard calculateur et désagréable.

-Si il y a une chose que tu devrais savoir de moi Granger, c'est que je suis réaliste. C'est dans ma nature de Serpentard, ajouta t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Il choisissent toujours le camp des gagnants, murmurais-je en réalisant où il voulait en venir.

-Bien, cinq points pour Griffondor !

Il parla d'un ton ironique et irritant, avec son habituel sourire machiavélique, signe de la famille Malfoy. Il reprit un air sérieux et continua :

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Granger, vers la fin de la sixième année, je sentais bien que c'était le camp de Potter qui allait gagner et non celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père était trop fier et trop aveugle pour voir ça, il a renoncé à l'honneur des Malfoy, et a oublié de penser par lui-même. Je ne ressens aucune pitié pour lui.

Je restais silencieuse, absorbant ses paroles.

-Mais, rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils, c'est tout de même _ton_ _père._

Il haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

-Tu ne te soucies pas de lui, dis-je légèrement en colère. _« Comment pouvait-il être si insensible ! » Alors qu'il répondait à tes moindres désirs !_

Il serra une nouvelle fois les poings et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de répliquer froidement :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne sais rien, Granger ! Voilà resterais-tu fidèle à ton père si celui-ci voulait te forcer à devenir mangemort ? Et si tu rétorquerais que ferait-il ? Il pourrait te lancer des sortilèges impardonnables ? Alors Granger tu es contente ? Maintenant tu sais que le grand Draco Malfoy n'aime pas son père, qui ne lèchera jamais les bottes de quelqu'un d'autre, même q'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je resterai jusqu'au bout maître de mon destin !

Il termina sa tirade haletant, sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus, laissant s'échapper des années de frustration. Je secouais la tête comprenant finalement cet étrange personnage. Il fallait bien que je l'admette, tous les Malfoys ne sont pas identiques.

-D'accord, soufflais-je. En quoi pourrais-tu m'aider et en échange de quoi ?

-Si je t'aide Granger, tu plaideras en ma faveur si je suis accusé d'avoir aider Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas le cas je te rassure. Tu diras que je ne me suis allié avec personne. 

-Pourquoi me croirait-on ? dis-je incrédule.

-Allons, qui n'écouterai pas la petite amie de Harry Potter ! répondit-il avec une nuance d'ironie.

Je laissai passer son dernier commentaire. Il continua :

-En échange, je vais t'aider dans ta potion nécromancienne.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de le fixer, méfiante et surprise.

-C…

-Comment je sais ? coupa t-il. J'ai vu ton livre, et j'ai tout de suite compris ton manège Granger. Dans ma famille on connaît bien ce style ce magie c'est quand même de la magie noire et comme tu le sais, je connais ce rayon en long en large et en travers. 

Il marqua une pause et ajouta en baissant la voix :

-C'est quand même audacieux ressusciter Harry Potter.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que Harry revienne ? demandais-je toujours suspicieuse.

-Heum, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de régler personnellement mes comptes avec Potter. Et ça ne me plaît pas cette histoire de héro qui meurt en se sacrifiant, c'est pathétique.

Je fermais un instant les yeux. Comment pouvais-je refuser ? S'il pouvait véritablement m'aider. . . Personne d'autre ne comprendrai, même pas Ron. . .Je rouvris les paupières et le fixa une dernière fois.

Je m'approchais de lui et ouvrit le grimoire à la page voulue.

-Voilà Malfoy, j'accepte ton pacte.

Il eut un léger sourire en coin.

-Bien alors regardons de plus près cette potion.

_« Magie Noire Nécromancienne »_

_A ceux qui méritent une deuxième chance._

_Le droit de naviguer librement entre deux dimensions est très rare, une personne morte ne revient pas par magie à la vie. Rares sont ceux qui ont réussit à accomplir ce miracle. Mais ce n'est pas comme on le croit une résurrection. Si une personne revient cela signifie que son esprit était encore en vie, qu'il errait entre les deux dimensions de la vie et de la mort._

« Comme Voldemort, pensais-je, ça devait être ce type de formule que Pettigrew avait utilisé. . . »

_Comment sait-on si l'esprit est toujours là ? On sait par exemple que les esprits de ceux morts naturellement passe directement dans une autre dimension. Des sorts comme l'Avada Kedavra laisse pendant une certaine durée (elle varie selon le potentiel magique) l'esprit dans notre monde. Serait-il alors possible de guérir les victimes de ce sortilège ? Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. La personne qui était la plus proche du défunt ressent de temps à autre des pressentiments, un courant d'air froid ou au contraire qui réchauffe, il est possible qu'il s'agisse alors de l'esprit. Il existe cependant plusieurs sortes de potions, elles sont adaptées selon les individus._

_Les larmes d'un être pur, dénué de tous vices, le sang d'un être qui n'a ni été ennemi ni allié, un rival, destinés à se combattre ou à s'allier pour une même cause, deux âmes liées par le destin emprisonnées dans une pierre rare, et enfin, la présence de celle qui a le privilège de ressentir ce héro perdu, permettront peut-être de faire apparaître une lumière dans les ténèbres sans fin._

_Mais n'oublions pas que jouer avec le destin peut avoir des conséquences dépassant notre imagination, ce privilège n'est pas donné à tous, si vous avez pu lire jusqu'ici cela signifie que vous avez éventuellement de bonnes raisons pour agir et qu'il est possible que vous puissiez réussir. . . »_

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Je réalisais que mon ambition était peut-être démesurée, que je ne devais peut-être pas intervenir dans la ligne du destin. Mais, j'avais pris une décision et je ne voulais pas reculer.

-Et bien, dit Malfoy, tu n'as choisi quelque chose de facile Granger, il faut déjà réussir à déchiffrer tout ça.

-Hmm, je pense avoir environ tout compris.

Il leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

-L'être pur est une licorne, continuais-je, rien ne peut être plus innocent que cette créature. Mais comment faire _pleurer une licorne ?___

-Génial je crois que ça risque d'être amusant, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Alors tu as deviné cette histoire de sang d'un rival ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Malfoy, ricanais-je, c'est la seule chose que tu aurais pu deviner.

Il leva un sourcil, et je continuais tout en l'ignorant :

-C'est _toi_ imbécile.

-Moi ? Arrête, je crois que tu divagues Granger. Je n'ai jamais fraternisé ou ne serait-ce parler civiquement avec Potter ! Il me hait et c'est réciproque.

Je secouais la tête impatiemment.

-Voyons, depuis la première année ne le considères-tu pas comme un rival ? Ne désires-tu pas le dépasser ? (Bien que tu n'y arriveras jamais. . .)

Il réfléchit quelques instant et finalement acquiesça à contre cœur. Peut-être que l'idée de donner de son sang à Harry ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement. Quand j'y pensais, que dirait Harry s'il savait qu'il avait un bout de Malfoy en lui. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire à cette pensée et revint à la potion.

-Hmm, j'ai souvent cru ressentir un léger courant d'air près de moi, ou une présence. . . Mais ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination.

-Je ne crois pas, dit-il avec amusement. C'est toi qui comptais le plus pour Potter.

-J'aimerais bien, murmurais-je. En tout cas c'est lui qui compte le plus pour moi, même s'il n'est plus à mes côtés. Je l'aimerai toujours. Quant aux pierres, repris-je après un instant, je ne sais pas vraiment encore. . . « Deux âmes liées par le destin…des pierres… »

-Facile, s'écria Malfoy. Griffondor et Serpentard. Ils se haïssaient, certes, mais ils ont accompli de grandes choses ensembles avec Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Pourquoi ces deux là ? Parce que ils étaient obligés de coopérer malgré leur désaccord. Et puis la grande rivalité entre ces deux maisons est bien connue, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Mais par contre je ne vois pas pourquoi des pierres ?

Il garda le silence un moment quand l'évidence me frappa.

-Bien sûr ! Harry m'avait raconté que l'épée de Griffondor possédait un grand rubis incrusté. Il l'avait vu lors de la seconde année, ajoutais-je en voyant son regard confus. Elle doit se trouver actuellement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. . . Cela risque d'être difficile. Malfoy est-ce que tu as entendu parler d'une épée de Serpentard ?

Il plaça une main en dessous de son menton et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je crois que mon père en avait fait mention une fois. . . 

Je restais un instant silencieuse. Malfoy senior devait sûrement la posséder, ou, elle devait appartenir à Voldemort, et là, elle serait sûrement. . . Je frissonnais involontairement, de peur ? Peut-être. . .

_« Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce lieu . . . _

_Non, je ne le supporterais pas. . ._

_Pourvu que Lucius Malfoy la possède, sinon. . . »_

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, je lui demandais :

-Sais-tu où pourrais se cacher ton père ?

Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement et répondit presque aussitôt avec un haussement d'épaule :

-Tu veux le retrouver Granger ? Fais ce qu'il te plait, si tu te fais tuer ce n'est pas mon problème. Il doit sûrement se cacher près du Manoir des Jedusort. Voldemort lui avait donné des locaux et une base secondaire là-bas.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

_« Au moins s'il ne l'a pas, je serais déjà sur place, pensais-je en essayant d'être ironique. »_

-Voilà, déclarais-je. Nous savons tout ce qui nous faudra pour faire cette potion. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je fais ça avec toi. . .

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Granger, moi aussi ça me traumatise. 

Il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je l'observais quitter la pièce, et renferma le grimoire dans le pendentif. Quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon, c'était déjà l'aube. Je décidais de partir à mon tour et me dirigea vers la salle commune.

***

Le petit hall de Griffondor était encore désert, tout le monde dormait encore paisiblement, bercé par de doux rêves. Je me laissais tomber dans un grand fauteuil rouge comme un rubis et fixa le feu de cheminée, qui faisait un léger crépitement. Je les enviaient, pouvoir dormir sans se soucier de se qui va se passer, savoir que la personne qu'on aimait était toujours à nos côtés. . .  Cette jalousie insensée et pourtant grandissante me consumait. Quelques fois, j'en avais tout simplement assez d'être sage et tranquille, une gentille fille qui travaillait bien en classe. Mes poings se serrèrent, oui, c'était évident je les enviaient pour tant de choses. Prises d'une rage déplacée, et stupide, il m'arrivait de vouloir briser chaque objet qui se trouvait près de moi. Mais, je n'osais jamais passer à l'acte, je ne pouvais pas, et c'est justement cela qui me répugnait le plus. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. J'entendis quelque bruits de pas, les élèves commençaient à se réveiller.

-Bonjour Ron, dis-je sans me retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'observait.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

« Non, voilà. Cela fais bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de nuit normale. » A la place, je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec Ron. Cependant lui semblait très disposé à parler.

-Alors, Lucius Malfoy se cache avec Queudvers, dit-il avec dégoût à la mention de leur nom, Dumbledore me l'a dit.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement tout en sentant une colère et la frustration d'auparavant monter en moi.

-Je me demande où ils peuvent bien se cacher.

Je haussais encore une fois les épaules, avec un air qui se voulait détaché. Il me fixa intensément, il semblait tenter de lire à travers moi. Il soupira.

-Bon j'y vais, dit-il. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Après un dernier regard, il sortit de la salle commune. 

Je savais où se cachaient ses misérables, je savaient aussi que ma colère ne s'était pas encore apaisée. Ils méritaient tant de châtiments. « Ma vie est un cauchemar, à cause d'eux. » Je ne ressentais aucune pitié, ils devaient tout simplement payer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me calma, bientôt, tout sera terminé.

A suivre. . .

***************************************************************************

Voilà !! Enfin terminé !!

Au début j'avais prévu qu'il se passe plus d'évènements dans ce chapitre, mais finalement la discussion avec Draco a duré plus longtemps que prévu ! En fait ce ne sera pas un Draco/Hermione. Je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête là pour ne plus vous faire attendre trop longtemps !

N'oubliez pas de m'écrire un review, plz !!! Ca m'encourage pour la suite !!


End file.
